Persona:Prae Anima FES
by Incepihyike
Summary: "Tempest Kagura, a lazy high-schooler finds himself in the middle of something he doesn't quite understand, and in finding his persona, he sets forth to save his friend, and then things start to fall apart..." Sexual References and Mature Language. Persona Prae Anima FES
1. Confrontation

Chapter One: Confrontation

Incep: Don't forget to Review, let's me know people are reading, which is kinda nice to know, oh and this is a Redux, why you ask? i was disgusted

* * *

Noone knew what was happening that night, nor would they forget as if magic happened he stood there, set aside by what he saw...

- After School

?-"Hey Arimi-Senpai!" cries out a student with Lime Green Shaggy hair, that goes down to his Down to Neck, and attentive Cyan Eyes

Arimi-"Hmm? Oh, Hey Kagi" replies a slightly older student, with Brown, Tied-up, Frizzy hair, her shining Light Blue eyes looking at Kagi partially confused, but mostly calm.

Kagi-"could you help me with Geography?"

Arimi-"seriously Kagi? *sigh* fine, you owe me"

Kagi-"Ok, so your place?"

Arimi-"my parents are throwing a party for their work friends, so... i guess we're going over to your place"

Kagi-"lets go then!"

they headed to Kagi's house, but as they pasted an alleyway...

Thugster-"Hey there girly, aren't you a cutie" he said in a Brazen tone as he grabbed her arm roughly

Arimi-"let go of me creep!" Arimi struggles vainly, the Thugster has a strong grip

Kagi-{Crap... what do i do?...! i need something sharp... no... maybe a heavy blunt obje... Eureka! thank god for textbooks!} "hey Thugster!" Kagi threw his backpack at the Thugster, the weight of the textbooks smashed right into the face

-/-/-One More!-/-/-

Kagi-"AND STAY DOWN!"

*CRUNCH!*

Critical Hit to the Nads!

Thugster-"Argh... you little brat!"

- Thugster has been Defeated -

Kagi-"hey Senpai, a-are you ok?"

Arimi-"yeah, thank goodness you have such a short temper Kagi"

Kagi-"looks who's talking"

Arimi-"Hey! atleast i exercise, your the one who sits around and watches T.V. all day"

Kagi-"S-s-so?"

Arimi giggles "your TO easy to mess with"

Kagi-"I resent that!"

Arimi walked over to Kagi, but she trips over trash can knocked over by the Thugster, she bumped Kagi and Herself into a wall of the alleyway... but they went through it...

A blood soaked area, Scarlet Red Skyscrapers, reaching out into the stars... if not farther, the Yellow-Green Moon, being 3 times larger than normal was hanging in the sky... as a pack of large black and red spheres with large tongues crept towards them, Arimi started fretting

Arimi-"go Kagi, get as far away as you can!"

Kagi-"but Arimi-Senpai... what is this place?, how'd we get here?"

Arimi-"look out!"

the grotesque spheres rushed Kagi, seemly ignoring Arimi entirely...

Kagi-"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?"

Arimi-{God Damn it Kagura!} "Principality!" a flash of light burst from her hand, the creature turned its focus to the Angelic creature that had appeared above Arimi, it had a Crusaders helm, lined with large spikes and a chainmail neck guard, a green glimmering robe, two golden eagle like wings on its back, and a Staff with a cross ornament

Kagi-"w-what the..."

Arimi-"Mahama!" Principality raised it's staff high and the creatures became engulfed in light, some talisman papers dropped after the creatures vanished suddenly, and Principality seemed to return to Arimi's body

Kagi-"holy shit... w-whats g-g-going on?"

Arimi-"not enough time! we gotta move!"

Kagi's short temper boiled up again as he savagely clutched Arimi's wrist

Arimi-"owww... Kagi... urgh, your hurting me!"

then in a rage filled tone Kagi yelled "ANSWER ME!"

Arimi started to explain "O-o-ok Tempest, just calm down... ok where to begin..."

Arimi collected her thoughts and said

"this place is called 'Prae Anima' or 'In comparison with the soul' this place is a home for distraught, lost, and forgotten egos' thats what that creature was, its called a 'Shadow' what i Summoned..." she said showing him the Tarot Card "...is called a 'Persona' which is the opposite, it reflects one's true feelings and emotions, its pretty much you, but 10 times awesomer, now can i have my wrist back?"

Kagi let go of her wrist "thanks for the news flash, but how do we get out?"

Arimi-"like this" Principality appeared once again "Traesto!" a portal opened that showed an abandoned alley-way, it was the Evening

Kagi-"don't know what just happened, but i'll take it!" he said running towards it then

Arimi stopped him and said "don't tell ANYONE about this place, GOT IT?" she said with incredible seriousness

Kagi-"Y-y-yes Senpai!" they leaped into the portal, luckly they landed on some garbage bags... atleast they didn't land on the concrete

Arimi-"you ok, Kagi?"

Kagi-"i feel incredibly dizzy, exhausted to hell, i think there maybe some emotional scarring, but other than that i'm good"

Arimi-{is he... no he can't be...} she thought "don't worry, its just dimension traveling side-effects"

Kagi-"right..., well i'm going to stumble on home now..."

Arimi-"i'll help you."

Kagi-"Thanks... Senpai"

they walked a couple blocks back to the Kagura residence

Arimi knocks on the door, and a woman with black hair styled in a 60's Beehive with a Grey dress answered the door with an upset look in her Light Purple eyes "Tempest Naro Kagura!, where have you been... oh hello Arimi."

Arimi-"hello , Kagi thought it'd be nice to actually not be weaker than every girl in the school, so we when to the gym" she lied with a perfect false smile on her face

Kagi-"aching... everywhere..." Kagi said playing along... at atleast i hope

?-"is Kagi home?" a frill feminine voice asked

Arimi-"yes, but he's very tired right now ummm, errr"

?-"Reichi, Reichi Kagura"

Arimi-"i can call you Rei right?"

Rei-"yup!" the little girl said with a big innocent smile

Ms. Kagura-"i can help him to his room if you..."

Arimi-"no,no its fine besides, i need to give Kagi my notes for geography"

Arimi layed Kagi on his bed throwing a blanket over him

Kagi-"thanks Senpai, if my mom would of gotten hold me, she would of made me spill everything" he said in raspy, weak, and tired tone

Arimi-"just remember, tell anyone one about the Prae Anima, and i'll LITERIALLY kill you, kay?" she said with a creepy smile

Kagi-"how many times must i say 'Yes' to you Senpai?"

Arimi-"untill i'm satis..."she stopped what she was saying and resumed "when you're MY senpai"

Kagi-"rig your homework and invaildate your tests, gotcha!"

She walked over to him a ruffled his shaggy, lime green hair "do THAT and i'll kill your social life, well bye"  
Kagi-"yeah, yeah see'ya" once the door closed, he pulled a Tarot Card from his pocket and thought to himslef {So you're a Persona... Dad was right, this card IS a charm... just not one for good luck}

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHORS CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: Fixed! yes! urgh, i can believe i started this JUST to make lemon... but i care about it now... i feel disgusted now :(

Kagi: Don't fret, atleast your doing the right thing.


	2. Hospital

Chapter Two: "Hospital"

That night Kagi had the usually high school boy dream; hot girls, money, a man with a long-nose, and a Large blue Hotel lobby, wait.. go back to that last one...

?-"welcome to the velvet room, my name is Igor"

Kagi-"what happeneded to the Hot Chicks?" he then looks at the female next to Igor "ok, nevermind, continue errr..."

Igor-"its Igor, do well to remember it, anyways, i see you have a Persona, but you're still unaware to it, this is a unique case, may i see your Persona card?"

Kagi hands him the card, he waves his hand over it and says

Igor-"ah, yes Cu Chulainn... of the Tower Arcana, the Tower represents grave misfortune is ahead" he chuckled

Kagi-"Terrific!" he said sarcastically "by the way WHY am i in a Hotel lobby?"

Igor-"the Velvet Room takes shape to the guests emotions and will, so, why ARE you in a hotel lobby"

Kagi-{friggin' smartass long n nosed *mind grumble*}

?-"insults aren't needed"

Kagi-"sweetie, the men are talking" the things people say when they think there aren't consequences

Igor-"ah yes, this my assistant, Claire"

Claire-"pleasure to meet you, kinda..."

Kagi with elevator eyes said "the pleasure is all mine" then it hit him, he was in full control of his body in a dream

Igor handing him back the persona card "you'll wake up soon, completely refreshed from your encounter yesterday, and take this"

:Tempest Obtained the 'Velvet Key':

Igor-"farewell, til' we meet again"

Kagi practically jumped out of bed and immediately tryed summoning his persona but instead of saying Cu Chulainn, he said Chu Chulane, and gave up after the 14th try

~~~~~~ After School ~~~~~~

Kagi-"hey senpai!"

Arimi-"hey Kagi, whats going on?"

Kagi-"this!" he said pulling out his Persona

Arimi-"wait, how'd you?" she was clearly outraged

Kagi-"isn't this a good thing, now i can help you do whatever your doing..."

Arimi-"yeah, and another ass to save!"

Kagi-"calm down!, i could of kept it hidden and let you find out once i first did it, girls, they say they want honesty, but when you give some they flip their shit!"

Kagi walked out the school, Arimi storming close behind

at the school gate Arimi slammed Kagi against the wall and said "this isn't some damn game! you could die!"

Kagi-"COULD, being the key word!"

Arimi-"you're not some damn knight in shining white armor!"

Kagi-"my Persona is!, and isn't that the true me?"

Arimi-"Pardon?"

Kagi-"Yeah!, it was blank before!, but now, it has Chu Chulane in it"

Arimi-"its Cu Chulainn, dumbass"

Kagi-"so, i can still help you!"

Arimi-"you just don't understand" she said as she ran from the school, tears falling from her eyes

?-"Kagi!" said the voice with the deepest bass in the world

Kagi-{fuck not Huita, i'm dead, having this pe... per... The hell? i can't remember it, really? Pers... perso... per... person... personallity, damn over shot it!}

A man so ripped he made the gods themself tremble walked over to Kagi and cracked his fists, which sounded like thunder crackling,

Huita-"look at the big bad strong man making a girl cry, thought you were bigger than that Kagura"

Kagi-{ok maybe if i sound it out, yeah, WOOO! go phonics!} with only one word on his mind he blurted it out without even thinking

Kagi-"Per...So...Na... Wooohoo! i said it!"

Cu Chulainn's card started to glow as it flew out of his pocket and into his hand he then instinctively gasped the card and it shattered

then a knight in White Armor, with Blue Decorative Streaks, Black Boots, White Cape, a Polearm, and Locks of silkly flowing Dark grey hair appeared over Kagi, he looked up, (more focused on the tree trunk of a fist coming him instead of his persona) as Kagi put his hands over his face to stop the punch, Cu interviened with his Polearm blocking the attack

Meanwhile... a couple feet away...

Arimi stopped running and thought to herself {i should go apologize, he doesn't know... but, *sigh* he's a persona-user too now, so nows better time than ever} she headed back to the school the sight of Cu Chulainn made her Persona act in a odd way it to came out on its own, and the personas locked eyes an alarm went off in Arimi's head

Arimi-"i understand, Holy Arrow!" Kagi turned his head to the voice from behind him, Principality fired an arrow of light aimed for Kagi's head, Kagi felt a piercing pain in his arm instead...

Kagi-"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!,The fuck is this pain...!" he looked up seeing an Shining yellow arrowhead centimeters from his face,as blood poured from his persona's arm

Kagi-"Cu Chulainn you... you.. saved me..." a voice in head then said

"I am Thou... Thou Art I... Thou Hast Awakened Me From Slumber To Aide Thy Conquest"

Kagi's eyes filled with anger not paying attention Huita he yelled "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY PERSONA!"

Arimi-"uhhh... hahaha c-calm down Kagi"

Kagi-"SILENCE!, GARUDYNE!" his boomed so loud it practically broke the sound barrier.

Cu Chulainn created a massive galestorm with his polearm that sent both Arimi and Principality flying, Arimi busted the back of her head open on a tree, and Principality evaporated into her. Kagi quickly coming back to reality noticed what he did

Kagi-"S-s-senpai... SENPAI!" he said running to her dialing 9-1-1 on his cellphone

~~~~~~ Evening ~~~~~~

a few hours later at the hospital a blond rockstar haired police officer named Tohru was taking his statement

Tohru-"ummm explain again what happened?"

Kagi-"i lost control of my self when she started yelling at me and i bashed her skull against the tree"

Tohru-"why was she yelling at you"

Kagi-"trading cards..."

Tohru-{well thats an odd reason to start a fight} "what kind?"

Kagi-"the ones with monsters"

Tohru flinched

Kagi-"did i say something off or..."

Tohru-"no-no-no, ummm just out of curiousity what color, where these cards?" {if he says blue...}

Kagi-"Blue..."

Tohru's jaw dropped

Kagi-"and their part of a ritual or a summoning"

Tohru made a nervous laugh and said "ok, gotcha, Yu-Gi-Oh Ritual Cards right?" {damnit i just got paroled, can't deal with this shit again} it dawned on Kagi, that their both cards, both blue, both involve monsters, and summoning

Kagi-"yeah thats it!"

Tohru flipped throught the case report on witness statements and sweated up a storm

Tohru-{OH GOD DAMNIT, C'MON THROW ME BONE HERE} "S-s-says here you said persona..."

Kagi-{well, i'm busted like a crack addict... wait, what the hell does that even mean?} Kagi sighed and said "yes, here" he handed him the card

Tohru-{oh wow, the kid wasn't kidding, so hes a persona-user too, huh?} "Cu Chulainn huh?"

Kagi-"How'd you..."

Tohru-"you can keep a secret right?"

Kagi-"uhhh yeah, why?"

Tohru-"Call me Adachi"

Kagi-"wait... as in THE Adachi? the Inaba one?"

Adachi took off the blond long hair rocker wig reveiling his short black hair and said "we WILL keep this secret between you and me ok?"

Kagi-"yes sir"

Adachi put the wig back on as a nurse was opening the door

Adachi-"well thanks for the statements kid, i'll turn these in downtown, good evening nurse" as he left a card felt out his back pocket, it was another persona card, a green-blue imp holding a flaming spoon, the tag on the back said "Ukobach" as well as the pronunciation

Kagi-"Ukoba..." he feel silent not wanting to summon a persona with a witness around. (I.E. the nurse)

Kagi rubbed Arimi arm and said "please forgive me someday... senpai..." and with that he went home

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHORS CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: this one was MUCH easier to edit, since its less plot important


	3. Masamune

Chapter Three: "Masamune"

the next day

~~~~~~ Morning ~~~~~~

Kagi-"I had the wierdest..." he yawned then he noticed the Ukobach card on his nightstand "...oh c'mon!"

?-"Problem, master?" Just then Kagi heard a voice, a rather 'ye olde' voice with an irish accent

Kagi-"who said that?"

?-"T'was I, the one who slayed the Hound of Culain, Cu Chulainn "

Kagi took the Tarot Card out of his pocket "HOW ARE YOU TALKING?"

Cu-"through your soul, i'm talking to you telepathically"

Kagi-"ok, well Cu... You don't mind if i call you Cu, right?"

Cu-"Aye, master"

Kagi-"About that...,please call me Kagi, or Kagura, Hell even Tempest"

Cu-"As you wish, Tempest"

Rei-"Bro why are you talking to yourself?"

Kagi-"Out of my room!"

Rei-"but i..."

Kagi-"NOW!"

Reichi began to cry and ran out of his room

Kagi sighed and said "Crocodile tears, really?"

Cu-"Shall i smite the little lassie, Tempest?"

Kagi-"NO!, mom would kill me"

Cu-"Master Tempest, its my solemn duty to protect you and fight in your honour, i shall thrust my mighty polearm through the most deadly of foes for your safety"

Kagi-"please never use Thrust and Polearm in the same sentence"

Cu-"Sir Tempest you have such an unpure mind"

Kagi-"I'm a teenager!, i'm like a wrestler, but instead of steroids flowing through me, its hormones!"

Cu-"Aye sir, A'las that still aint an excuse"

Kagi-{Potato peeling, green lovin' *mind grumble*}

Cu draws his Polearm holding it at Kagi's neck staring him down.

Cu-"don't mock the Potato's"

Kagi-"W-what happened to protecting me?"

Cu withdraws into Kagi's body

Cu-"Teaching you how to be a polite, aint savin' your skin?, unless you want to be labeled as a rude jerk."

Kagi-"fair enough, just don't threaten me while doing it" then he thought for a moment {huh, i guess Rei gave up on...}

Mom-"TEMPEST KAGURA!"

Kagi-"damnit..."

Cu-"Remember i'll be by your side Tempest, just say the word"

Kagi-"right... well time to..." he was interupted by a shout from outside his window

?1-"DIE FOR ME!" just then a girl with long blonde hair, wearing a light blue dress, and white high-heels 'for lack of a better term and the authors blind eye for fashion' appeared before him, Kagi had a horrified expression as the girl got extremely close, almost to the point they were but lips distance

Kagi-"...if Mom comes looking for me... i'm so dead"

then irony happened

Mom-" get down here right..." she opened the door and saw the girl before Kagi "...when did this girl get in your room?"

Kagi-"about 4 seconds ago" he chuckled nervously and pushed the girl away distancing him from her

Cu-"I can explain this."

Cu then materialized from Kagi's body

Cu-"top of the day to ya miss..." then he looked at the girl "...Alice..."

Alice giggled and proclaimed "I'd be flattered if it wasn't for the fact the words of a deadman mean nothing to me, and i meant you AND Kagura"

Kagi-"How do you know my name?"

Alice-"my master is smart, teeheehee, in fact, i knew excatly were to find you"

?2-"and i know where to find you!"

a man clad in a red jumpsuit, wearing a white jacket, and white shoes ran past Kagi's mom, and into Kagi's room and attacked Alice, she dodged with ease

Kagi-"More guests, how splendid, now could i ask you..." Kagi's pupils dilated as his rage once again surfaced "GET THE HELL OUT MY ROOM, MAGARULA!"

Cu blasted Alice and the man with a Powerful galestorm, sending them flying through Kagi's roof, leaving a hole

?1-"Mudoon!"

Alice fired a pulse of darkness at Cu

Cu-"this'll sting"

Kagi-{Mudoon is... death... wait what? how do i... how do i know that?}

Cu-"Tempest! Ukobach has an Occult Alignment, he can drain Dark Spells!"

Kagi-{i hope this work...}he runs over to his nightstand and picks up the tarot card a yells

Kagi-"UKOBACH!"

the little Green-Blue Demon appears from Kagi, and it thrusts its Burning spoon into the air and said in a demonic voice says

Ukobach-"Occult! feeds me more and more!" as Ukobach absorbed the Instant death attack

Alice-"Damn Alignments!"

?2-"No Damn you!" as ?2 drew a blade and thrusted it through Alice's chest, Alice screeched in pain as she evaporated down into a nearby alley way

?1-"Damn you, Tenji!"

Tenji(?)-"love you to" he said in a sarcastic tone, then turned to Kagi and said "nice to meet you Tempest Kagura, im Tenji Masamune" he extended his hand

Kagi-"like the sword, Masamune?" he shook his hand

Cu-"Aye, that sword wouldn't happen to be the..."

Tenji-"the Masamune?, oh yeah!" he said in a voice that could be described as FAR too energetic for someone his age.

Kagi-{this guy is annoying} "Cool, so does the sword like run in your family?"

Tenji-"yes, and now i'll show you how enter the other world!"

Kagi-"wait... what?"

Tenji grabbed Kagi carring him under his arm like a textbook and ran down stairs, passing his mom he said

Kagi-"Bye mom, i'm going out with the weirdo wielding a legendary sword, don't forget to feed Ukobach i'm while out, 'kayThanksBye!"

Ukobach looks at Kagi's mom and asks "so... where do you keep the Coco Puffs?"

Mom-"second cabinet... on... the left" she said still wondering what the fuck just happened

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHORS CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: Welp, i going to have to edit this when i get home :/ (8:04am 4/12/12)

Incep: Damnit! i got timed out the last time i tried to edit this ARGH! curse you temporary log-in, but... i forget why i made Tenji seem so crazy in the beginning O.o (6:54pm 4/12/12)


	4. Warfare

Chapter Four: "Warfare"

later that day, in the alley from chapter one!

~~~~~~ Afternoon ~~~~~~

Kagi-"Oh joy this place"

Cu-"slow down yer pace, i can barely keep in this form"

Cu wasn't floating, and was the size of a normal person, and wasn't ghostly, and since its Japan, people just thought he was a dedicated cosplayer

Kagi-"Cu! do something!"

Cu rushed Tenji

Tenji-"no so fast my Paladin shaped amigo!" he sliced Cu's Polearm in two

Kagi-{Damnit!} "Hey! UKOBACH!"

Ukobach sat up from the couch "Tempest-San is in trouble, this looks like a job for a..." grabbed nearby pink 'Hell Kitty' Sunglasses(more than likely Reichi's) "...Spoony bard"

Ukobach faded in to nothing and appeared in front of Tenji and did a roundhouse kick... with his Spoon

Tenji-"that hurt, but it smelt like chocolately goodness!"

Ukobach-"a bowl a day keeps the lunatics away!"

Tenji-"the Lunatics yes but not" then in a utterly obnoxious tone he yelled "PER SO NA!, oh yeah baby!"

Just then a White tiger, with blue stripes, and a long white tail, the blue puff of fur on the tip, it was the Legendary tiger...

Tenji-"Byakkoooooooooh yeah!, Bufudyne!"

Byakko condensed a large ice sphere infront of it mouth and blasted it

?3-"HALT!" shreiked a gruff, femine voice, a big terrorifying smile flashed in everyones minds causing them to stop a portal opened from the alley and a girl in her early 20's walked out she had a Dusty Red emo haircut, a torn black skirt, and a mucky black lowcut long sleaved shirt, the Bufudyne attack shattered

Tenji-"Tabitha, what a pleasant..."

Tabitha-"SHUT UP IDIOT"

Kagi-{damn this bitch is scary... too scary to be human... that or i know very little about chicks... either or}

Tabitha-"i AM human runt! and you better show me some damn respect!"

Kagi-"i'll have to think about that... no"

Tabitha-"fine then, NEBRIOS"

A white and blue striped man, wearing a red cloak around his upper body, and a marrionette in his right hand spoke in a down right creepy voice, with no emotion, or liveliness

Nebrios-"why do you summon the general of hell, speak mortal, or else you be the next sacifice to almighty lord lucifer"

Kagi-"wait, so who is in control of who?" your protagonist ladies and gentlemen, a smartass in the face of the greatest of peril!

Tabitha clocked Kagi in the jaw, it was super-effective "shut your fucking trap!" Nebrios made the marrionette in his hand turn around and walk, Tabitha's body glowed purple and she did the same walking up to Nebrios and getting on her knees Tabitha was paralyzed in fear by just how much control her persona had over her

Nebrios-"even if you are my_ 'master'_ i shall not treat you unlike anyother miserable fleshbag_, SPEAK NOW!_"

Tabitha-"destroy them..." she said in a deep vacant monotone

Nebrios walked towards Tenji and the Ko'd Kagi, then Ukobach jumped Nebrios

Ukobach-"eat spoon!" he said as he swatted at the marrionette

Nebrios teleported behind Ukobach and muttered "Unworthy!" he flashed a smile causing Ukobach to back down then Nebrios released a foul shreech, well more of a wail

Ukobach-"URGHH!" he said as he evaporated in the now somewhat awake Kagi

Kagi-"what the?, Cu, Ukobach, please help me" he said deliriously

Cu-"i'm 'ere sir, Ukobach was defeated by that persona over there" he pointed at Nebrios

Nebrios-"Cu Chulainn... long time no see, master lucifer has a gift for you"

Cu-"tell the muliti-winged cretin, i dont want any of his 'gifts', and i certainly dont want any of your blarney!" he said materializing another polearm

Kagi-"heh, doesn't look ,urgh, to tough"

Tenji-"Might i recommend against that action?"

Nebrios-"if the mortal wishes to die... then so be it" Nebrios rushes them

Kagi-"Garudyne!" Cu fires a large blast of wind at Nebrios, it barely does a thing

Tenji-"he's resistant to wind! use electricity or light spells!"

Tabitha-"damnit Tenji stop helping him!"

Tenji-"sorry Tabitha, i can't have him die!"

Tabitha-"Tenji..."

Kagi-{they must know each other... she seems more distressed than angry at Tenji's comment} "Cu! do a direct attack! VILE ASSAULT!" Cu rushed at Tabitha, Byakko jumped in front of Cu and snarled

Tenji-"Hey! she's of limits!"

Kagi-"Cu!"

Cu nodded "Aye!" he turns around and tosses his polearm through Nebrios

Nebrios-"ARGHHH!"

-/-/-One More!-/-/-

Kagi-"Ziodyne!"(Devil Survivor Logic!) Cu raised one hand high and formed a giant ball of lightning and hurled in at Nebrios

*ZZZZZAP! crackle bzzzt crackle*

Nebrios was stunned

-/-/-One More!-/-/-

Kagi-"What! he's still not dead?"

Cu rushed at Nebrios for a single attack, but without his polearm it did very little, but suddenly, Nebrios's marrionette savagely hit Cu on its own accord, it didn't hurt much, but it did send him flying into some trash

Kagi-"Hey Cu! you ok?"

Cu-"Aye, not to strong...!" Cu stumbled upon a Cracked Hammer and he threw it to Kagi

Kagi-"i love playing whack a marrionette!" a brown aura surrounded Kagi "EARTH STAMP!" he smashed the hammer into the ground causing a piece of Asphalt from the road to fly up and smash the marrionette into pieces, and Nebrios evaporated into Tabitha's body

Tenji-"wow!" he said as he lifted Tabitha over his shoulder and ran off

~~~~~~ Evening ~~~~~~

Kagi later visited the hospital

Kagi-"Arimi... know your still out of it but... thanks alot... i dont know why... but i feel like i should thank you"

Arimi's eyes opened a little

Arimi-"Ka... gi...?" she barely stammered

Kagi-"Arimi!"

Arimi-"here... its... my per... persona take care it... or i'll hit you..." she placed her hand out holding Principality, and as soon as he took it her body went limp, as she fell back into the coma she was in before

Kagi started crying and said "A-A-Arimi-senpai, i'll take good care y-your persona, so help me... i'll die guarding it!"

Cu-{After i die guardin' you, and Tempest, i still sense life in the lass, dont worry, she oughta be perfectly fine}

Ukobach-{argh, my head hurts}

Kagi-{so, who was that Nebrios guy?}

Ukobach-{Nebrios is the general of hell}

Cu-{The foul demon serves Lucifer, one of the 4 Devils along with Satan, Helel, and Beezlebub}

Ukobach-{Those four MEAN business}

Kagi-{if we defeat them, we can bring back Arimi, i cant figure out why though, i just know we can!}

~~~~~~ Late Night ~~~~~~

Kagi snuck back into his home around 2am, Ukobach, hungry from battling(I.E. the asskicking) ran towards to cupboard

Kagi-"NO RUNNING INSIDE UKO-CHAN!" his whispered, as looked up the stairs, he saw death

Mom-"son, you are in so much shit right now, your Imp buddy waking up your sister is the last thing you need to worry about"

Kagi-{crap... Mom cursed... I hope Cu feels like dealing with Scorned Women}

Cu-{not my problem, Tempest, night}

Kagi-"YOU CAN'T SLEEP NOW CU, I'M ABOUT TO DIE!"

his Mom held the biggest Boat ore i've ever... wait, WHAT?, thats a paddle? surely you jest... no?,OK... so i was just informed that is indeed NOT a boat ore but a paddle

Kagi-"Uko-chan... help..."

Ukobach-"Dinner AND Entertainment, this world half bad"

Kagi's Mom chased Kagi around the living room swinging the MIGHTY paddle (OF JUSTICE) at him until 5am all the time Kagi Screamed "YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST PERSONA'S EVER!"

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHORS CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: i am SOOOO removing all the SnM references, too many of them :/


	5. Assistance

Chapter Five: "Assistance"

Incep: Hands down THIS chapter is COMPLETELY different, oh, and BTW i know 'Nebrios' is spelt 'Nebiros' but meh :/ minor thing honestly

~~~~~~ Afternoon ~~~~~~

Mom-"Sweetie, let me get this straight, this Handsome Man with the polearm and the Impy thing with Spoon, AREN'T cosplayers, but are instead, Spiritual Representative of the real you."

Kagi-"Except Uko-chan..." he paused "...he's more or less one i found, but i love him the same." he lied

Mom-"thats good" she smiled and continued "And one time you had a dream you were in a Blue Hotel Lobby, with a long nosed man named Igor, and his Beautiful Assistant named Claire?"

Kagi-"Yup, Igor was... well i got this Philosophical Vibe from him... and Claire... oh man did i get vibes from her... I-i-i Mean it WAS a dream" he chuckled nervously

his Mom giggled at her Son's folly, but continued still "and yesterday, the Girl in your room was a persona named Alice, and she uses dark magic called Mudo?"

Cu-"Correct, although she seems Sweet, but shes a Cold-Blooded monster, capable or destroying the greatest of armies"

Mom-"Oh, my" she Exclaimed

Cu-"but have not a fear, for i Cu Chulainn, shall protect you Chaotou, Master Tempest, and Reichi."

Kagi sighed at the 'Master' bit "sorry mom, he does... that... ARE YOU BLUSHING?"

his mom's face was red like a lunar eclipse "My what manners... you must of made your family very proud" she complemented, or i'd seem that way to someone other than Tempest, who knew her methods.

Kagi-{SHES FLIRTING WITH MY PERSONA, I.E. ME, i know the way mom works, she gets all embarrassed and bashful weakening their defenses, then she strikes, and shes in their pants by date one!}

Cu-"Well i did slay the Hound of Culain" his mom shifted herself closer to Cu Chulainn, when Kagi protested

Kagi-"Mom!, stop flirting with me!" his mom remembered what he'd said about them being Spiritual Representations

Mom-"i'm sorry Kagi, but... if Mister Chulainn here proves anything, its that you'll be a Fine Young Gentleman" she nodded her head and smiled at her son.

Kagi-"oh, mom stop it!"

Mom-"Anyways, so the the nutcase with the sword is named Tenji Masamune, and his persona is a White Tiger named Byakko?"

Ukobach-"Yes, Which brings us to the next topic" Ukobach interupted

Mom-"Oh? what would that be Uko-Chan?"

Ukobach-'Tabitha, since they seem to know each other"

Kagi-"thats right, since Tenji did try to protect her"

Mom-"do you think they're family"

Kagi-"no, she seemed... homeless"

Mom-"poor thing..."

Kagi-"she was like 20 mom, you know its not THAT sad"

Mom-"but still..."

Cu-"Aye Tempest, why don't we recruit her?"

Kagi-"Wait, what?"

Cu-"you said yourself if we defeat the lords of hell we can bring the girl back"

Kagi-"and..."

Cu-"if you make a group, you'll get it done faster!"

Kagi-"oh hey you're right, good one Cu"

Cu-"Aye Tempest"

Kagi got up from his seat "Uko-Chan, stay here ok?"

Uko-"going somewhere boss?"

Kagi-"i guess you could say that"

~~~~~~Alleyway~~~~~~

Cu and Kagi headed to the alleyway to search for Tabitha, they didn't have to look far, She had her back against the wall,she was Armed with a Leather Whip, she looked like she was waiting for someone.

Kagi-"hey!" he called out to her

Tabitha-"what the fuck do you want"

Kagi-"well... uhhh..."

Cu-{having trouble?}

Kagi-{i... i can't spit it out}

Tabitha-"well runt?"

Kagi-"w-we should join f-f-forces"

Tabitha-"why is that?"

Kagi-"because you owe me"

Tabitha-"how so?"

Kagi-"i didn't kill you yesterday!"

Tabitha-"pffft, i could of killed you"

Kagi-"yeah right, you're too whipped to your persona!" Kagi then made a whipping sounds with his mouth tauntingly

Battle Start

Tabitha-"we'll see about that, lets dance! NEBRIOS!" Nebrios appeared next to her

Kagi-"PERSONA!"Cu Chulainn appeared next to Kagi`

Cu-"Aye Tempest?"

Kagi-"Attack! Attack!"

Cu rushed Tabitha, but Nebrios blocked with his marrionette

Nebrios-"To slow Chulainn"

Kagi-"GARULA!"

Cu-"fall cretin!" Cu thrusted his polearm and blasted Nebrios into the brick wall of the alleyway, Tabitha's back arched in the pain of Nebrios's collision against the wall... but instead of a scream or grunt of pain... it was more of a heated moan

Kagi was put off by this "W-W-What was THAT?"

Tabitha smirked "i love pain!" she trailed off on 'love'

Kagi-"Gah! thats kinky!"

Tabitha-"you learn by living all alone... pain is all to look forward to! NEBRIOS SO HIM WHAT I MEAN, PSYO!"

Nebrios raised Kagi into the air slightly, then violently smashed him into an adjacent brick wall, breaking the old bricks in a Craquelure(a surface with extreme cracks), blood dripped from his mouth, he collapsed to his knees, trembling, his body racked with complete and utter pain

Kagi-{I-I'm going to die...} "Urgh... no... more..."

Cu-{no your not!} "Diarahan!" Kagi was engulfed in a glorious pink light, is wounds heal and his strength returned to him, Kagi slowly got up off his knees

Kagi-"urgh...P-Psych!"

Tabitha-"Persistent little runt aren't you?" she smiled happily, entertained by his determination

Kagi-"Mazionga!, Strike them both!" Cu twirled his polearm, and pointed it at them, lightning stuck them both, Nebrios fell to the ground, while Tabitha staggered backwards

-/-/-ONE MORE!-/-/-

Kagi-"Now! Vile Assault on Tabitha!" Cu struck Tabitha violently with his polearm, it completely caught her off guard, she cringed and dropped to one knee in pain next to Nebrios

-/-/-ONE MORE!-/-/-

Cu-"they're both down, we can take advantage of this!"

Kagi picked up a nearby Trashcan lid "Say no more, LETS GO ALL OUT!" Kagi and Cu rushed the downed duo and caused a rather large cloud of dust to spread

*Thump! CRASH! Bash! THWACK! Swish! SMAAAASSSH!* somehow... a skull&crossbones like figure puffed out of the cloud *Foooosh!*

- Tabitha defeated

- Nebrios defeated

Battle End

Cu-"Victory is ours!"

Kagi-"well... that was fun!"

Tabitha-"damn..." she had large smile across her face, Nebrios evaporated back into her body she struggled to her feet, using the craquelure on the wall as supports "...you showed me... urgh... runt"

Kagi-"if we join forces i promise not to kill ya" he said in a cocky tone

Tabitha-"heh, alright then...i was getting bored of talking to Nebrios, one... urgh one track mind, ya know?"

- Tabitha joined the party!

Kagi-"wait... one thing"

Tabitha-"what?"

Kagi-"errr... uhhh... w-where do you live?"

Tabitha smirked "well right now we're in my living room"

Kagi-{she is homeless...} Kagi grimmanced

Tabitha-"hey, whats that look for?"

Kagi-"you really live on the streets?"

Tabitha snarled slightly "yeah, what of it?"

Kagi-"Well... i was thinking since, we are a 'group' for lack of a better term, we should atleast be close-by to an extent, right, i mean sure my house isn't that far away but..."

Tabitha-"so you want me to live with you?" she asked, perplexed, yet sternly

Kagi-"Y-yeah"

Tabitha sighed "i suppose, better than here... atleast, it is now" she said as she stared at the craquelured walls of the alleyway

Kagi chuckled "yeah, sorry about that"

~~~~~~ Evening ~~~~~~

they headed home together, met with surprised reactions as Tabitha walked into the house, her head moving around like a curious animal

Mom-"hello! i take it your Tabi-chan?"

Tabitha-"What did you call me?"

Kagi-"i apologize for my mom, she acts that way someti... often"

Uko-"Tabi-chan joined the party!"

Tabitha-"i dare you to call me that again you gnome!" she says as she snaps her whip

Mom-"H-hey put that thing away!"

Reichi came downstairs from the sound of the commotion "whats going on?... Welcome home Big Bro!" she says as she runs and hugs his leg

Kagi-"hey Rei" he gave a large smile

Tabitha gave a loathing stare at the happiness, but quickly recovered a stern look "so... where do i sleep? or were there other motives?" she glares at Kagi, along with everyone else

Kagi jumped a little in surprise and blushed lightly at the thought "W-w-what? no-no-no-no! your like 20!"

Mom-"you know, your father always had thing for older women when he was in high school..." she giggled "...but as you can tell that didn't last long"

Uko-"Boss!, i didn't know you were into older ladies... Khehehehehe!"

Kagi's blush deepened "I-I don't! i won't hesitate to break you Uko-chan!"

Uko-"Khehehehehe...!" Kagi thwacked him with a rolled up newspaper "H-hey! i'm not a Cu Sith!"

Kagi-"well mom, where do you think she should sleep?"

Chaotou shrugged "shes your friend, where do you think she should sleep?"

Kagi-"uhhh... the sofa?"

Tabitha leaned to Kagi and whispered "hey, whats a sofa?"

Kagi pointed at the comfy and well-used but not worn down jet black leather sofa "That"

Tabitha-"Oh, ok"

Mom-"so Tabitha, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

Tabitha sighed "do i have to?"

...

and time passed

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHORS CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: 4/20 dudes!, *ahem* now that that's out of my system... back to working on this!

Incep: i kid you not i started rewriting this chapter a WEEK ago... i need to 'Get in Gear' and really 'Kick into Overdrive' ...and yes i DID just reference Power Rangers... whatcha gunna do about it? :P -4/21/2012-

Incep: last check over before upload... i referenced RPM and Overdrive... why did i think that it was taunt worthy? -.- *sigh* oh well -4/24/2012


	6. Realist

Chapter Six: "Realist"

~~~~~~Velvet Room~~~~~~

Kagi is now in the velvet room... he isn't alone..., but the Velvet Room had changed greatly, it was now a Night Club, all shades of Blue flashed and shined

Tabitha-"where the fuck..."

Kagi-"wait... you're here?"

Tabitha-"yeah! Where are we?"

Claire-"Welcome to the Velvet Room... hmm? well this is odd... who is your friend Kagura?"

Kagi-"this is Tabitha" he points at her

Igor-"Welcome Back Tempest... and his acquaintance, I notice you have 3 personas now, which means we can start fusing them, oh how exciting"

Tabitha-"who's the weird long nosed creep?"

Kagi-"whoa whoa whoa! i can MAKE a persona from my current personas?" {but i like them all, but, Principality ISN'T EVEN MINE, Cu Chulainn is well... me, heh, Ukobach... he has that charm, that X-factor... i can't explain it, like some sorta... 'plot' almost...}

Igor-"yes, that is my role, to facilitate and ensure there are no side-effects, which can occur from making a persona thats far stronger than you are, if not kept in check, there maybe... Dire consequences"

Kagi-"O-ok"

Tabitha-"so why am i here, answer me damnit!"

Claire-"please restrain your accomplice"

Kagi-"I...I'd rather not try to"

Claire-"oh, and also" she handed them a pamphlet called 'Social Links and You'

Igor-"i have some... business... to take care of, so, farewell"

and with his trademark chuckle... they faded back into reality

~~~~~~ Crack of Dawn ~~~~~~

Kagi awoke, after crashing on the sofa the other night... but so had Tabitha... on the other couch... yet, Kagi was on top of Tabitha

Mom-"Ahem" she said holding a frying pan, smacking it on her open palm menacingly

Tabitha-"what the fuck do you think you're doing?" she said, just woken up

Kagi-"I... uhhh..." {Cu HELP!}

Cu-"Aye, it was Nebrios, at night i heard something, low and behold, it was Nebrios!"

Tabitha-"Nebrios did it huh, why do i have a feeling that your not the most unbiased source for information Chulainn?" she glared directly into Cu's eyes

Cu-{Aye, scary lass!}

Nebrios-"urgh... you summoned me...?" Nebrios was clutching his chest in pain

Tabitha gasped, while the others were confused

Tabitha-"is it growing back?"

Nebrios-"Tabitha its ok you don't... ACK!" Tabitha pushed Nebrios down on his back she pulled a knife cutting him open, she screamed in agony in the shared pain, Nebrios had a unsettling look on his as he grabbed Tabitha's hand trying to stop her, it was in vain as she slashed a growing red mass, it WAS a heart, it WAS growing back, but not if Tabitha could do anything about it

Tabitha-"don't give me that crap! i know healing hurts, just grit our teeth damnit!" her face riddled with nothing but pain

Kagi-{Cu hold back, i gotta plan}

Cu held her away from Nebrios, Kagi reached in and ripped in right out.

Tabitha-"Dumbass!"

Kagi-"huh? what i got it out"

Tabitha-"NEBRIOS'S BLOOD IS A TOXIC POSION!

Kagi pupils constricted as he felt faint

~~~~~~ Evening ~~~~~~~ Late Night ~~~~~~

in a hospital room, Kagi regains consciousness

Reichi-"Big bro!" she said through the sobbing

Mom-"oh thank goodness!"

Kagi stared at the IV in his arm and looked back at them "oh god my head hurts"

Tabitha-"Neurotoxins do that to ya"

Kagi-"i guess so..."

Nebrios appeared next Tabitha

Nebrios ++Hey, Kid++

Kagi-"don't call me 'Kid', Nebrios"

Nebrios ++I am using telepathy, think your responses++

Kagi-{...Telepathy huh, sounds neat}

Nebrios ++It is... and thanks... for earlier++

Kagi-{it's nothing}

Nebrios ++So you don't want me to give you Telepathy?++

Kagi-{on second thought, you owe me big time}

Nebrios ++thats what i thought++

Kagi felt his mind churn his senses went dark for a moment and then he recollected himself, his senses stronger than ever

/+/ Kagi has obtained Hermit's Call /+/

Kagi ++So... Nebrios how come you wanted to give me this power?++

Nebrios ++ there's something big coming... protect everyone you can, Chulainn told me of your plan, and you have my full support++

Kagi ++Good to have you aboard Nebrios++

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHORS CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: next time Ukobach gets an chapter for himself!

Incep:*shoots past self* no he won't... why do i feel... fun...ny... *fades away*

Ghost: God damnit!


	7. Revelations, Arimi

Chapter Seven: "Revelations, Arimi"

The next day they prepared, and rounded up Tenji, and they even roped Adachi into it some how, it was time, to actually explore the new world, to explore Prea Anima...

~~~~~~ Afternoon ~~~~~~

Kagi took a deep breath and said "Role Call!"

Tohru-"Ready to go" he said cocking his pistol

Magastu Izanagi(Adachi's Persona) simply nodded

Tenji-"never been more ready in my life!" Straping the Masamune to his side

Byakko let out an affirmitive, threating roar

Tabitha-"good to go Tempest!" she cracked her whip

Nebrios-"Lord Lucifer, your ways will end"

Kagi-"i'm set, guys?" he said as he grabbed a large mallet he made in Woodwork Class

Cu-"ready when you ar' Tempest" as he readied his polearm

Ukobach-"lets get spoony!"

Principality-"but of course..."

Mom-"take care now!"

Rei-"If you die bro, can i have your room?"

they headed off to the alley, weapons drawn, personas by their side

?4-"Whoa! Personas!"

they turned to see a boy in a grey highschool uniform it had 'St. Hermelin' on it, it was zipped down enough to see the Black shirt with a Red Spade on it, on his head were White Glasses with Orange Lenses, he had a Spear in one hand, a Machine gun it the other, tailing behind him was a Red haired man, his body was blue and he was ripped, he wore a black cloak, one hand had a shiny Silver axe, the other a Shiny Sliver Guantlet

Adachi-"who are you?"

?4-"i'm Hidehiko Uesugi, but please, call me Brown, this is my Persona Tyr"

Tyr-"Greetings" he said in a stern, gruff, voice

Kagi-"ok , but are you a good guy, or a bad guy?"

Brown-"chill bro, i saved the world" he walked past them taking out a card with a black and white butterfly mask on it and he said "Philemon gate! open!"

the portal opened, showing the area were Kagi first was when he was with Arimi-senpai

Kagi-"T-thats it!, Thats Prae Anima!"

Brown-"no sweat, lets go!"

Tohru-"listen kid, while i'm going to say thanks for the help, we already have a mission leader" he then pointed at Kagi

Kagi was shocked "ME?, why me?"

Tohru-"you've been in there the longest kid, therefore, you're the leader"

Tabitha"i have no objections with Kagura being the leader"

Tenji-"and if shes down, then i'm good to go aswell!"

Kagi-"Brown... if anything happens to me, your incharge, got it?"

everyone looked suprised

Brown gave a smile and thumbs up "you got it boss!" {damn! second wheel'd again! Kaoya so owes me}

they entered the gate

it was a blood-red tinted cityscape lined with skyscrapers but one large open area, above which a green moon stood.

Kagi clenched his fists and murmured "Arimi... this is... where you saved... now i... we'll save you..."

?5-"Kagi? is that you?"

a female figure ran up to them, it got closer, and closer, and closer, and it was

Kagi eyes went huge ran at the figure opening his arms and he exclaimed "Arimi-Senpai!" and everyone rushed over there as the two friends hugged

Arimi-"Kagi... who are these people?"

Kagi-"their other persona-users! like us!"

Arimi-"what? no way!"

Brown-"back-up field leader, and mr. Cool himslef, i'm Hidehiko Uesugi, call me Brown"

Tohru-"im Tohru Adachi, yes THAT Adachi"

Tabitha-"i'm Tabitha, nice to meet you!"

Tenji-"and i'm *dramatic pose* Tenjiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Masamuuuuuuuneeeeeeeee!"

Kagi-"oh and here" he gave her back Principality

Arimi-"Thanks Kagi..." she kissed him on the cheek "don't get the wrong idea, that simply for returning my persona to me in one piece, UNDERSTAND?"

Kagi chuckled and said "yes, Senpai"

Adachi suddenly turned around and fired off 3 shots, a big centipeid like monster, with a LARGE mouth and Teeth took the bullets like nothing

a warning sound flared in their heads

~!~ Nidhoggr, Bane of Yggdrasil ~!~

suddently smaller shadows swarmed the area

then Tyr appeared and ran straight for Nidhoggr

Brown-"HEY, Tyr!"

Arimi-"Tyr is a great norse hero, Nidhoggr is said of eaten at the roots of Yggdrasil, the Norse tree of life... Brown you're in"

Brown-"Who elected you Leader!"

Kagi-"an order from her is like an order from me! understand, Uesugi?"

Brown-"Fine!, Zandyne!" Tyr blasted Nidhoggr with a powerful beam, it destroyed some nearby shadows as well"

Nidhoggr-PATHIC MORTALS!, REMOVE YOURSELF FROM HERE!

Brown-"shut up! tonsil breath!, One more time!" Tyr fired Zandyne again, same result

a smaller Nidhoggr burrowed up from the ground, about to bite Brown's face off, but then *BANG* Adachi got it right in the Jawface, thing Teeth... go look up Nidhoggr, its hard to explain, trust me...

Adachi smiled and joked "your reckless for someone who saved the world"

Brown-"shut up, Old man!"

Tohru-"could and old man do this?" he pulled the other gun from a holster and put it to his head.

Brown smirked "cant handle it?"

Tohru-"MAGASTU IZUNAGI!" he pulled the trigger, glass shatted from him as he pulled the trigger, and out forth came his persona

Magastu-"you called upon me" Adachi nodded "Stomp that worm!" a evil grin came across Magastu's face "My pleasure..."

Adachi yelled out "VORPAL BLADE!" Magastu charged the beast cutting off a few of its short arms its blade moved, as if it was alive, and sliced in and out of the creature

Nidhoggr-MOTHER IZANAMI TOLD ME ABOUT YOU TRAITOR!

Nighoggr, though disarmed, still ran...er Crawled at a unbelievable speed

Tabitha-"Nebrios! Smile/Whail combo!"

Nebrios nodded his head he flashed a horrid smile and then painfully screeched at the top of his lungs, only Nidhoggr was standing keeping a grip on Adachi, the other shadows dissapated

Tohru-"Let me go!"

Nidhoggr-NO, TRAITORS GET PUNISHED!

Arimi whispered something to Kagi, He nodded and said "Everyone Stand-down!"

as they did Arimi walked up to Nidhoggr got on her knees and offered herself {better be greatful Kagi!, *mental sigh* y-you can do this Arimire, just go for it...}

Arimi-"W-w-wouldn't a... a Virgin be a better prisoneer than some worthless traitor..." she looked at Nidhoggr will pleading eyes and a false blush {Ready, Principality?}

Principality-{of course}

Nidhoggr tossed Adachi tossed towards the group Nidhoggr reached for Arimi and she dodged

Nidhog-YOU LITTLE...

Arimi-"Hamaon!" Nidhoggr was engulfed in a bright white light, and protested

Nidhoggr-YOU LITTLE HARLOT!, as he dived at her

she did a spinflip over him, and onto his back

Kagi-"GET 'EM SENPAI!"

Arimi chanted "Desire give me strength!"

a shoulder-mounter RPG materialized and she jump and ran in front of him, in mere seconds

Nidhoggr-HOW DARE YOU..."

Arimi interupted "SHUT UP AND EAT, THIS!" she fired a rocket into him, and he exploded from the inside out, Arimi, covered in the Thick, Sticky, and Slimey purple shadow goo

Kagi was the first to her and asked "Arimi-senpai, you ok?"

she replied "ewwww! this feels soooooooo gross!" Kagi tried to help her up but slipped on the stuff himslef, Arimi landed ontop of him, they were both covered in it...

Kagi was looking into Arimi's glimmering green eyes as he thought {wait... don't she's my Senpai, nothing more, nothing less... but this feels... so...}

Arimi-"Sorry, the stuff is slick... thanks for coming... who nows what they would of done to me... Kagi I..." Tabitha kneeled down to check on them, her whip latched to her belt, Arimi noticed this and became furious, Kagi realized this and gulped

Arimi-"so while, i've been in coma, you've been getting your bonage fetish Freak on?"

Kagi-"What?...NO NO NO, i'm NOT into that"

Arimi-"you dirty little" Arimi got up, and ran away as a tear fell from her face, reminding him of how this all started

Kagi-{this time... THINGS WILL BE DIFFERENT!} he thought as he rushed after her "SENPAI! Senpai wait!"

Arimi stopped, sobbing as she feel to her knees as he checked on her "W-w-why don't you get it, Kagi?"

Kagi looking confused asked "get what? i don't understand."

Arimi-"you always so damn oblivious"

Kagi-"whats that supposed to...!"

she'd leaped at him, pushing him into one of the skyscrapers, covered in the shadowy goo... she gave him a swift kiss

Kagi-"S-senpai..." a smile came across Kagi's face as he looked back, the others, miles away, not noticing everything was in Sepia tone once again except him and her

Arimi-"finally you get it... look, i know you're probably doing something with that Tabitha girl... but... atleast remember to visit me here, and if things don't work out... " she blushed and said "...your Senpai will always be there, i may be in a coma in the real world... but this is a World of Souls... i assure you, that, i'll remember everything we do here, teeheehee, and anything we do..."

Kagi-"Senpai, shes like 20, don't worry about" he chuckled... and as they locked sludge covered lips once more, before Arimi shined and turned into a Persona... with a Green Hooded Robe, Golden Eagle wings, a Ring of light around her left wrist, a Quiver of arrow strapped to her back, and a Bow in her Right hand...

Arimi(?)- I am... Arialim, the loving enchantress, from this second forward, when making persona of the Lovers Arcana... i'll be by your side

:Tempest Kagura Obtained the Persona, Arialim, Enchantress of Love and Relationship:

Arialim turned back into Arimi, and time resumed, as her grabbed her falling limp form

Tabitha kneeled down to check on them, her whip latched to her belt, Arimi noticed this, but before she could say a word Kagi said

Kagi-"she only uses her whip in battle... though i'm not completely sure, nor do i want to know" he whispered to her

Arimi-"how... did... you read my mind?"

Kagi-"sorry about worrying you"

Arimi starting crying "oh, it's ok... Kagi-kun"

Kagi smiled "no problem... Arimi-chan"

Brown-"since he's clearly out of it, as co-field commander, i say we retreat before the Rescue party shows"

Tohru-"good Idea Uesugi, lets go, Tempest-chan, you coming?"

Kagi-" i know you're stuck here, but i swear i'll visit you Arimi-chan, and then once Lucifer is gone... i'll be the first at your bedside"

Arimi letting go of him "you'd better be damnit" wiping tears from her eyes with that the left all heading to their repective homes, but Kagi and Tabitha walked back home... it felt more like 3 people... than 2...

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHORS CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Kagi: what does the Sepia tone mean?

Incep: that Social linkly/ plot important things are going down.

Arialim: Kagi!, come back to bed

Incep: you sick little...

Kagi: i legit have no control over her!, wish i did

Incep: in due time... in due time...

EDIT 1/14/2012

Incep: its like... 4:25 am... in the morning... fixing eventual plot holes isn't fun... but i'll need A LOT of cement for this one... better have whip up some helpers for me... *sigh*

EDIT 5/7/2012

Incep: done and donedyne!... or maybe donelao... donela? no no donenga


	8. Hermit of Death

Chapter Eight: "Death's Echo"

Incep:holy crap! i forgot the School scenes didn't start untill Chapter 9(now 8, sorry Ukobach)

~~~~~~ Morning ~~~~~~

Kagi let out a big yawn, Tabitha was still asleep on the futon in the middle of the living room he stepped over her to the get to the door

Kagi-"bye mom, i'm off to school!" he whispered

Mom-"later Sweetie."

~~~~~~ Mid-day ~~~~~~

the lunch bell rang as Kagi ran into his friend Terry, an exchange student from America

Kagi-"hey Terry!"

Terry-"oh hey Kagi! haven't seen you in school for a few days, what happened?"

Kagi-"i was visiting Arimi-Senpai in the hospital, i don't know what came over me" he recalled the lie he first told Adachi

Terry-"dude, Huita said, you didn't even touch her!, but noone believes him."

Kagi sighed in relief "good... for them i mean!, Huita isn't the sharpest knife, but he is the bluntest, and heaviest" they laughed

Terry-"actually... Ruki-chan was miserable"

Ruki was a sort of a stalker, her focus had been on Kagi since 5th grade, she was a grade lower then them

?5-"yes i was!"

Kagi-{god damn...} "hey Ruki-chan!"

Ruki-"So, what happened?"

Terry-"i think he got suspended" he lied

Ruki would get over-worked about the oddest things

Ruki-"Oooohh, how dare they suspend my Kagura-Senpai!"

Kagi-"it's fine, really"

Ruki-"no it's not! you have grades too!... but if you got held back..." her eye beamed with joy "i'd be in the same grade as you senpai!"

Kagi-"not gunna happen Ruki-chan"

Terry-"don't dash the girls' lewd fantasy now, Kagi"

Ruki-"they maybe fantasies now, but they'll be real one day!"

Kagi-"you need to think more before you talk..."

Terry-"hey, aren't already dating some girl?"

Kagi-{is... is he talking about Tabitha... WAIT WHAT?}

the sound of Ruki's heart breaking could be heard for miles

Ruki-"you're... you're lying Terry-Senpai"

Kagi-"i'm not dating anyone!"

Terry-"really, after school i saw you hanging out with that Street Girl"

Kagi-{yes, please make it sound like i was hanging out with a hooker, i shall have revenge Terry Harvard!}

Ruki looked at Kagi with tear-filled eyes and ran

Kagi-{should i go after her?... i mean, it seems chasing girls is all i've done lately... a cry could be good for her... but i don't want to look like an ass...}

Kagi-"Damnit Terry!" Kagi ran off

Terry-"god i love playing cupid"

Kagi found Ruki crying under the stairwell

Kagi-"Ruki-chan..., its not true"

Ruki-"...I-i, how can i trust you... you ditch school, and then you... Y-you just show up!"

Kagi-"i'm sorry Ruki-chan, i should of thought about people other than myself... i should of thought about how everyone would react..." {if she thinks i'm dating someone, might as well act the part}

Ruki-"she started it, it wasn't you're fault..."

Kagi-{wait.. how'd she...} "what do you mean?"

Ruki-"they torment my dreams... these monsters... tell me to kill... kill you Senpai" she broke down

Kagi place a hand on her shoulder "what did it look like?"

Ruki-"A Worm with HUGE teeth"

Kagi-"Nidhoggr..."just then a devilish idea formed "I know something to make it go away" {even if it is teasing, she still deserves something for dealing with that bastard}

Ruki-"what is it senpai?" Kagi kissed her on the forehead, for awhile, Ruki embraced her senpai

Kagi moved back, looked her in the eyes and asked "feel better Ruki-chan?"

Ruki-"everything is so tan... all i see is Sepia..." {i feel so much closer to senpai}

Kagi-"how much closer?" {can we hear each others thoughts? or is it my Telepathy?}

Ruki-"yes we can senpai, and when i'm with you... i feel like not even 'Death' could stop me..."

*FLASH*

THOU ART I

I ART THOU

thou hast established anew, the bond of the Death Arcana...

Kagi ruffled Ruki's Long brown hair and said "well thats good, i suppose"

just then Kagi saw a book falling from above he reached his hand out... surprisingly early...

Ruki-"thanks senpai... that book would of hit me in the head... are you like Psychic?"

Kagi-{I guess thats a new ability... but how?}

~~~~~~ After School ~~~~~~

Ruki-"Bye senpai!"

Kagi-"see ya Ruki-chan"

Brown-"sup?"

Kagi-"oh, hey Brown, why are you in my school?"

Brown hands him the Philemon Card

Ruki-"Senpai!, that card is so pretty!"

Brown-"sorry, leader, didn't know you were hanging with your girlfriend" he winked

Ruki blushed and stammered "G-girlf-freind?"

Kagi-"she's a freind, yeesh, Uesugi!"

Brown ++Chill bro, Naoya was the same way, hooked up with 3 chicks at once, its cool++

Kagi ++who...?++

Brown-"Noone, well see ya!" he ran off

Kagi-"sorry 'bout that Ruki-chan he... Ruki-chan...?"

Ruki-"Kagura-senpai..."

Kagi-"yeah?"

Ruki-"you said you weren't dating anyone, right?"

Kagi-{don't tell me she's about to say it...}

Ruki-"why can't i say it?" he then remembered they could read each others thoughts

Kagi sighed and said "fine, you win"

Ruki kissed her senpai on the cheek "thank you sooooo much Tempest-kun!"

Kagi-"sure thing..."

~~~~~~ Evening ~~~~~~

Tabitha-"you were gone for awhile"

Kagi-"well school keeps me occupied... wait a minute..."

Tabitha-"what?"

Kagi-"my Death Sight should of worked then..."

Nebrios-"wrong, Death Sight is an ally defensive, Fortune Teller is the self-defense one"

Tabitha-"whats Death Sight?"

Kagi-"Nebrios and i made up names for the Social Link abilities"

Nebrios-"for the ones i knew, which was all hes has now, and fortune"

Tabitha-"how do you know Fortune?"

Nebrios-"some smart-ass blue-haired tomboy thought she could take me on, she made and entertaining sacifice though"

Tabitha-"well sucks for her, but isn't torture a bit much?"

Nebrios-"we don't torture them, Lord Lucifer just takes their Vir..."

Kagi-"please dont finish that" he interupted, a knock came to the door and Kagi opened it, it was Ruki

Ruki-"Senpai!, you forgot that Card!"

Ruki handed him the card, she peeked over his shoulder

Ruki-"who's the cosplayer?" she said pointing at Nebrios

Nebrios-"in the name of Lord Lucifer, what the hell is a cosplayer?"

Ruki-"that... voice..." {It can't be... that monster... from my nightmare?}

Kagi-"hes not that bad..." he sighed "...should i explain it to her?" he queried towards Tabitha

Tabitha-"shes your friend, go right ahead"

Nebrios-"Cosplayer, EXPLAIN"

Ruki-"who's she, she looks familar..."

Tabitha with a slightly more angered tone said "what of it?"

Kagi-"Stop fighting!, well i mean before theres a fight, not until i go buy more Jell-o... and possibly a kiddy pool, i'll explain it, come on in Ruki-chan"

Kagi explained personas to Ruki

Ruki-"my head hurts... could i maybe... rest for awhile?" she said with a seductive tone in her voice that failed to reach Kagi

Kagi-{at your house!, our maid is, errrm, kinda has a crush on me} he lied refering to Tabitha

Ruki-"Ok, i understand senpai, thanks for the explanation, bye!"

Kagi-"see ya!"

Tabitha ++a Maid huh?++

Kagi-"calm down..."

Tabitha-"who said i was mad?" Tabitha blushed a little and fidgetted "i always thought maid outfits looked nice"

Kagi-{Maid outfits are pretty cute, but Damn they're expensive here, i think Inaba might have them cheap... no way anything that far out in the boonies is expensive, right?}

Tabitha-"lets ask Tenji"

Kagi-"oh right, Tenji's family is loaded!... with antiques, but surely there must be a few maid outifts somewhere!"

one failed attempt later

~~~~~~ Late Night ~~~~~~ Midnight ~~~~~~ 3/4 Night

Kagi and Tabitha made it back around 4AM

Mom-"THE HELL WERE YOU TWO?" his mom protested

Kagi-"sorry mom, i..."

Tabitha then interupted him "i wanted something, and he went all round looking for it, i took advantage of his and your kindness i apologize..."

Mom-"Kagi, so help me this happens again... not only is she being kicked out, but you're punishment will be just as severe!" she stormed up the stairs, heading to bed

Kagi-"Tabitha, you didn't have to do that"

Tabitha-"you don't need to be on bad terms with family"

Kagi suddenly thought of something "Tabitha, if you don't mind me asking... did you ever know your family?"

Tabitha-"..."

Kagi-"sorry... i didn't mean to..."

Tabitha scowled "they abandoned me" she snarled

Kagi-"oh..."

Tabitha-"don't pity me, i've accepted the fact... there dead to me, Emotionally, and Physically"

Kagi-"you really shouldn't run away from those things..."

Tabitha-"what are you a therapist?" she snapped at him

Kagi shook his head and chuckled trying to disarm the situation with humor

Tabitha grabbed her arm and looked away "Sorry for snapping at you, your not my issue, but my business is my business, got it?" it turned Sepia, Kagi didn't notice this however

Kagi nodded "of course, just remember we can always talk if you need to"

Tabitha smiled "You're just like Tenji..." she whispered

*CHING!*

Kagi and Tabitha both looked for the sound, a card labeled 'IX Hermit' flew from Tabitha's chest

IX-"Thou art I, I am Thou, Thou hast established anew the bond of the 'Hermit Arcana', with this we beseech upon thee the ability to fuse stronger those of the Hermit Arcana" the card engulfed them in a faint blue light, they felt closer than before

Kagi recalled the pamphlet and began to read it aloud "Social Link's will give great power to you, know you can NOT form a bond with those you are already very close to, this may be family, close friends, and your chosen life partner..." his reading became a mumble as he read the rest of the pamphlet

Tabitha-"Social Link huh..." a tear streaked down her face

Kagi-"H-Hey you alright?"

Tabitha started weeping "W-Why am I *sniff* I crying?"

Kagi-{this is going to be soooo awkward} Kagi put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him "as i said, don't run away, just let it out..."

Tabitha laid her head on his shoulder and continued crying "Thank... *sniff sob sniff* Thank You Kagi" she continued to cry

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHORS CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: i actually like this chapter much better than before *sigh* but Tabitha storming out was a big plot point... i think?


	9. Midnight

Chapter Nine: "Midnight"

* * *

Incep: oh hey look, the original scene

Kagi lethargically got up out of bed, and headed to school, he passed **Tabitha, passed out ontop a garage bag, bottle of alcohol in one hand, Nebrios's card in the other**

Arialim holding his hand-"...how are you doing Kagi?"

Kagi-"like a emo off anti-depressants"

Incep: *sigh* -.- damn me and changing major plot points! ...suppose Kagi is going to pull a full 360, huh, didn't see me have to work that out

* * *

~~~~~~ Morning ~~~~~~

Kagi lethargically got up out of bed, and headed to school on his way to school Ruki ran to him

Ruki- "Kagi-senpai! Good morning!"

Kagi-"oh hey Ruki-chan, how are the nightmares?"

Ruki-"much better!" she blushed remembering what happened "T-Thank Senpai"

Kagi smiled "no problem Ruki-chan"

Ruki kissed him on the cheek, Kagi blushed and the they walked to school in a kind of 'Gentle' Silence

~~~~~~ Mid-day ~~~~~~

Kagi and Ruki were having lunch together when Terry walked over to sit down with them

Terry-"sup guys?"

Ruki-{should i scare him off?}

Kagi-{no, as much as i hate to admit it, he, and Brown are the reason we're going out so...}

Kagi-"oh hey Terry, when'd you get here?"

Terry-"Kagi, you joker you, don't you usually try to sit away from people, not cross legs with 'em?" Terry over exaggeratedly looked down, Ruki and Kagi followed his only to find that Ruki's right leg and Kagi's left leg were in fact wrapped around one another

Ruki blushed "O-oh i didn't notice"

Kagi-"me... either..."

Terry-"Kagi and Ruki sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g"

Kagi-"at least i'm getting kissed!"

Ruki blushed... more

Terry-" well i got burned, though, Ruki-chan is the one heating up, her face looks like Mars!"

Kagi rubed his hand against Ruki's cheek and retorted "nah, more like a Tomato, smooth and soft..."

Ruki-"K-K-Kagi! stop, you're making me blush!"

Terry and Kagi laughed

Terry-"dude, you two look like a legit couple, gotta say though, getting you two to hook up was difficult"

Kagi-"sorry cupid, but you got a Assisted Kill, not a Headshot"

Terry-"does it matter" he smiled "you two look good together anyways, only a matter of time before you have kids" he teased

Ruki-"T-T-Terry-senpai!"

~~~~~~ After School ~~~~~~

Terry-"see ya!"

Kagi-"no kendo practice?"

Terry-"nope, not today... or is there... uhh..."

Ruki-"hey! Tempest-kun!"

Kagi-"yeah Ruki?"

Ruki-"could you, ummm, come over to my house?, my parents would like to meet you and, ummm..."

Terry-"someones ones getting laid tonight!"

Ruki blushed "T-T-Terry!"

Kagi shrugged off the comment "i'll need to check with my mom, after last night's series of events i doubt she'll say yes"

Ruki-"i'll go with you to explain!"

Kagi-"ok then"

~~Kagi's house

Kagi-"Yo! i'm home"

Ukobach-"Sup, huh?" he looked at Ruki "cute girl, where'd you get her? a lolicon store?"

Ruki was about 5 inches shorter than Kagi

Ruki-"you're Ukobach?"

Ukobach-"yes"

Ruki giggled "your right he is one ugly talking dog"

Ukobach-"thanks Kagi"

Kagi-"hey Uko-chan, where's mom?"

Ukobach-"the store, your sis went with her, Tabi-chan decided to tag along because she needed clothes or something, she also brought Cu along with her, i could never guess why" he ended with sarcasm

Kagi-{REALLY mom, your still hitting on my per... personal friends} knowing she could read his mind

Ruki-"so i guess we can go, there's noone to say no, right?... or we could go to your room and..." she let out a mischevious giggle

Kagi-"how's about i don't want to prove Terry right and knowing Ukobach, he'd more than likely record it"

Ruki-"awwww... well i guess stroking Terry-senpai's ego could hurt alot of people, fine" she sighed, "lets go to my place then!"

Kagi-"sure!, bye Uko-chan!"

Arialim poked her head out from under the table "who was that?"

Ukobach snarled at her

Arialim-"WHAT DID I DO?"

Ukobach-"you interupted my COCO PUFFS ALONE TIME!"

[Quirky Unimportant Never Revisited Subplot!]

~~~~~~ Evening ~~~~~~

Ruki walked with Kagi back to his house

Ruki-"thanks for coming, i hope you don't get yelled at to much..."

Kagi-"no sweat" he started walking up the steps to his house

Ruki-"Senpai!"

Kagi-"yes Ruki-chan?" he turned around

Ruki-"don't dates usually end in a kiss?" she said as she blushed

Kagi-"that was a date?"

Ruki-"it'll be the last you get if you don't kiss me!" faking anger

Kagi-"sorry Ma'am, where are my manners" their lips locked as everything turn Sepia once more

~!~ SOCIAL LINK RANK UP ~!~

:Death Sight, has been increased, you can now see further into the future, use it to keep those close to you out of Death's cold hands...:

Ruki smiled "good night, senpai"

Kagi-"Night Ruki-chan!"

He entered the door to find Ukobach watching tv and Arialim trying to get a stain out of her robes

Arialim-"god damnit!, you're so messy Uko-chan!"

Ukobach-"you weren't complaining."

Kagi-"should i leave and never come back? please tell me you two didn't..."

Ukobach-"you interupt Ukobach's cereal time, you get a daily dose of Vitamin Uko"

Kagi-"gross, we have a laundry machine Arialim"

Arialim-"huh? whats that?"

Kagi showed her the washer and dryer and explained what they did

Arialim-"Thank you" Arialim began to dis-robe(pun) as Kagi when back down to tell her something

* * *

*Time Freeze*

Incep:past me is dumb, thats call a 'Root and Prefix' not a Pun, just ignore him

*Time Resume*

* * *

Kagi-"and don't use to much... fabric... softener..."

Arialim drew an arrow "Tempest Kagura, i'm giving you 3 seconds to forget what you just saw, and run starting... now"

Kagi tried to run on the rotting old wood steps...

...then termites happened...

...and Kagi fell through the step

Arialim-"oh my god, Kagi, you ok?"

Kagi-"i think i twisted my ankle"

Arialim ran up to him looking at his ankle, and i can tell you where Kagi wasn't looking

Arialim could feel Kagi's soul burning glare and blushed "s-s-stop staring..."

Kagi-"is heaven missing an ang..." he found an arrow drawn at his skull

Arialim-"i could just let you rot down here until the next laundry day, heal you, or shoot an arrow through your skull, which is it?"

Kagi-"sorry i'll stop staring... and trying to hit on you"

Arialim-"good, Diarahan!"

Kagi's ankle was feeling better in no time "thanks Arialim!" he hugged her... forgeting one small thing

Arialim-"...Kagura..."

Kagi parkour'd like he never had parkour'd before(and he hadn't) and closed the basement door

Ukobach-"scary huh?"

Kagi-"terrorifiying" and an arrow impaled through the door next to his head

Arialim-{i heard that!}

and then suddenly Adachi... right through the window... ouch

Tohru-"eve... ning... Kagura..."

Kagi-"what the hell is going on?"

Adachi fell faint

Kagi-"Arialim! get up here! Adachi is injuried pretty bad!" Arialim teleported next Kagi

Arialim-"so help me your lying..." she gasped "Adachi-san!, Me Patra" Adachi was bathed in a pink light "he's out, but he'll live, whats going on"

Kagi turned his head and ran to the window(to hide his nose bleed but also to see what just happened)

Ruki ran into the house and Arialim teleported back to the basement, she held onto Kagi for her life "Its here!"

Kagi-"Ruki-chan, whats here?"

Ruki-"The monster!"

Kagi looked to see everything green, the moon was too, there were coffins were everywhere, and puddles of blood all around, and thing electronic stopped working... and there was Nidhoggr

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHORS CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: someone is ready for revenge, but whats with the dark hour?

Minato: i can explain that

Incep: *stuffs Minato into a box and ships him to the future* and stay there!


	10. Awakening, Death

Chapter Ten: "Awakening, Death"

~~~~~~ Dark Hour ~~~~~~

Nidhoggr- WHERE ARE YOU TEMPEST KAGURA?

Kagi walked out his house, and comfronted Nidhoggr, he saw Tenji out cold, and Brown retreating behind an Apartment complex

Kagi-"Nidhoggr... WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

?6- "that'd be my doing"

Kagi-"and you are?"

?1-"so we meet again Daroki" the man said, Alice following behind him

Daroki-"hello, Saho""

Kagi-{their occupied with each other nows my... !} his mind started ringing loudly

~^~^~Ruki is in trouble ~^~^~

Kagi-"RUKI WATCH OUT!"

a smaller Nidhoggr leaped at Ruki, an arrow made of light stopped it

Arialim-"Ruki-san, you ok?"

Ruki-"what... are you?"

Arialim-"oh, i'm just friend"

Ruki-"thanks..."

Kagi got mad at the attempt "thats it... Ukobach!"

Ukobach-"ready to go!"

Kagi-{would that work... lets see} he put one hand one Ukobach's head, held the Philemon Card it front of him "Philemon Gate, Soul Adapter!"

Ukobach and Kagi began to glow Black and Green, they became one...Kagi's Lime green hair faded into his skin, making it a Lime green with demonic claws for the hand, but other than that... he looked just like Kagi

Kagi(?)- I am Ukogura... NIDHOGGR, YOU SHALL NOT BE SPARED!

Ukogura-"MUDODYNE!" a large sphere of darkness was shot at Nidhoggr, who dodged, but instead hit Saho dead on

Alice-"Eeek! Master!"

Ukobach and Kagi spilt apart

Ukobach trying to catch his breath "should... eat... more... wheaties..."

Kagi-"urgh... i feel so drained"

Ruki-"S-senpai..."

Arialim rushed to them, Nidhoggr blasted her into a wall before she even had a chance... she returned to Kagi's body

Ruki-"...theres... noone, Brown! help!" [Kagi said his name back at the school eariler, remember?, thats how she knows his name, or, atleast what Kagi calls him, to her knowledge]

Brown-"i can't, not alone!" {damnit Naoya!, where are you, i texted you an...} Vvvvvvrm "hey my phone!"

Naoya's Text-Sorry, busy with Elly right now, Kthxbai ;)

Brown-{DAMNIT} "sorry, i'm pinned here!"

Ruki seeing Nidhoggr inch closer and closer to Kagi, horrid images flashed in her head {wait... Adachi-san has a gun!, i can be, a distraction atleast...}

Ruki went to Adachi's limp form, and took the pistol straped to his ...Right... thigh

Ruki-"hey! you! eat this!" she pulled the trigger and nothing happened "no... its not loaded?"

Brown realizing what it was "aim it at your head!'

Ruki-"What?"

Brown smirked, not that she could see it... being behind a apartment complex and all "its not loaded, right? just try it"

Ruki-"well...i guess" she put the gun up to the side of her head and pulled the trigger

*BANG!*

the bullet went through her, leaving glass in the air, but left no hole, it was a shimmering blue then it flew up above her and starting spinning, drawing the glass to it

Ruki-{whats going on?, and why do i have the urge.. to.. shout..} she couldn't hold it back anymore "PERRRRSOOOOONAAAAAA!"

then a girl with long black hair appeared over her, wearing only a one-piece white swimsuit like thing, a spade-tipped tail, and lavender bat wings

Brown-"N-no joke? it worked..."

Ruki's rage boiled to the surface "HAMA, HAMA, HAMA!" Stomping the ground each time she said it

The little devilgirl fired three small bursts of light at Nidhoggr, making him back off

Kagi-"R-R-Ruki-chan?"

Ruki ran to his side "Kagi!, i was so scared.. i-i-i thought i was going to lose you too!"

Kagi-"T-too?"

Ruki started to cry... "Arimi-Senpai... she's gone... i wasn't about to lose you too..., Lilim!, Dia!"

Lilim rushed to Kagi and healed him a bit "thanks Ruki... Lilim"

Lilim-"no problem honey" she giggled

Nidhoggr- LILIM, YOU TRATIOR

Lilim-" Niddy sweetie, listen, i'm sick of you guys, i want real men, not pathetic posers"

Tenji awoke "woah... ok!" he regained his over excited nature "...hey Nidhoggr, you'll just Looooooooooooove this!" the Masamune Blade glowed bright orange

Tenji-"Hama! Agi! Zio!, Triple attack Slasher! oh baby!" Nidhoggr was cut into several sections, and evaporated into Daroki

Daroki-"I-i Failed...?"

?7-Sorry Daroki, no second chances, Armageddon!

the green moon sped down upon Daroki, turning into a blinding ball of light, afterwords everything was back to normal... but Daroki was now a burn mark on the floor

~~~~~~ Midnight ~~~~~~

Kagi's mom returned home shortly after with Tabitha and Cu, carrying a asleep Reichi in his arms

Mom-"oh honey when'd you get home?"

Kagi snarled

Chaotou looked around and noticed Brown, Tenji, and Ukobach on the other sofa watching tv, Lilim and Ruki treating Adachi's injuries.

Kagi-"i should be the asking you this... WERE THE HELL WERE YOU CU?"

Cu-"i was protectin' Chaotou, calm down Tempest..."

Kagi-{is there a reason i shouldn't be calm?}

Cu flinched {N-n-no... hahaha} he nervously chuckled

Kagi-"Cu Chulainn!"

Cu pasted Rei to Kagi's mom and ran, Kagi following after

Kagi-" DAMNIT WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THAT!"

Cu-"She insisted, i fell for the puppy dog eyes, forgive me Tempest!"

Kagi-"NEVER!"

they ran until morning...

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHOR'S CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: Hmmm, not bad if i do say so myself... but i know i'll comeback a month later and criticize it -.- *sigh*


	11. Plot

Chapter Eleven: "Plot"

Incep: all this chapter is plot set up...

A week has passed, since the event

~~~~~~ Morning ~~~~~~

Kagi yawned and woke up in annoyance

Kagi-"god damnit! another wet dream?, ever since Nidhoggr attacked... all the same... all about Ruki-chan..."

Cu-"sounds like a message to me Tempest"

Kagi-"i doubt that"

Cu-"Aye, if ya say so"

Mom-"Tempest, are you up?" she said behind his door

Kagi-"yes, mom!"

Mom-"are you dressed?"

Kagi-"give me a second!"

a second later

Mom-"now?"

Kagi-"yeah, why?"

his door opened and Ruki ran at him "hi Senpai!"

Kagi-"hey Ruki, why are you here?"

Ruki-"my parents are out of town, so they said i could stay with you, since its cheaper than getting a babysitter"

Mom-"remember, your responsiblity!" she said as she walked downstairs

Cu-"i'll leave you two alone, don't make a mess!" he closed Kagi's door

Ruki-"was he impling what i think he was impling?" she giggled

Kagi-"yeah, impling, and just that"

Ruki-"your mom has overheard you sleep talking, how you yell for me, well i'm here" she embraced him lightly

Kagi-{crap if she finds out i've had wet dreams...CRAP}

Ruki blushed "O-o-oh, Senpai have you..."

Kagi-"yes..." he looked away from her "my face must be as red as a lobster"

Ruki-"nah, more like Mars, Tough..." moved closer to him "...And Hard"

Kagi-"h-huh?"

Ruki held a gun to her head "Lilim! explain to him"

*BANG!*

Lilim getting lips distance apart from Kagi said "can't you tell, truth be told, she's been dreaming about you all the same"

Kagi-"you have?"

Ruki-"Y-yeah... man this actually feels awkward"

Kagi kissed her on the cheek "i say we think this over for a day, maybe consulting someone would help, huh?"

Ruki nodded "Lilim, stay here, kay?"

Lilim-"sure"

Kagi took Ruki to the Alley way

Ruki-"why are we here"

Kagi smiled "you'll see, PHILEMON GATE, O-P-E-N!"

the portal appeared

Kagi-"Ruki, follow me"

Ruki-"ok..." she said confused

~~Prae Anima

Kagi-"this is it, Prae Anima"

Ruki hugged him "it's scary!"

off in the distance

Arimi-"...And This! *Rocket Explosion* yeah take it!"

Ruki-"is that voice... Arimi-Senpai...?"

Kagi -"you betcha"

Ruki's face beamed and she yelled "Arimi-Senpai!"

Arimi looked to see them there "Mahamaon!" she finished off the enemies and went over to them

Arimi-"Kagura!, what did i say?"

Kagi-"Chill!, she has a Persona now!"

Arimi-"what?, Ruki-chan... a Persona user?"

Ruki-"yeah, but i awoke to it prematurely or something... i have next to no control, so i have to use an Evoker" she showed her the gun

Arimi-"Grrrr Brown!, so he wasn't pulling crap out his ass, he did make a persona-user!"

Kagi-"Brown was here?"

Arimi-"Yeah awhile i ago!, i kicked his ass when he bragged about making some girl a persona user!"

Ruki-"why'd you do that?"

Kagi-" another ass to save, right Senpai?"

Arimi-"exactly!"

Ruki hung her head and cryed "I-i'm just a h-hinderance to you... Kagi-kun?"

Kagi-"no! no!, not at all Ruki-chan"

Arimi-{really, he's older than her and used that?... Kagi you twisted little...} "are you two...?"

Ruki-"dating? yup!"

Arimi-"KAGI!, Shes two years younger than you!, you sick little..."

Ruki-"well excuse me for having feelings for Tempest-san!"

Arimi-"Ruki..."

Ruki kissed Kagi, lips to lips

Arimi-"sorry, i, didn't mean to offend you..." they stayed kissing "geez! its been two minutes alreadly! stop kissing!"

Ruki got mischevious smile "whats wrong senpai, are you envious or some thing?"

Kagi broke the kiss "i think Arimi-chan i getting mad..."

Ruki-"what makes you... say... that..." she found a RPG to be aim her head

Arimi rage flooding her voice "Envoke this you little..."

Kagi-"bye senpai!" he grabbed Ruki's arm and got out with her

POV CHANGE...?

Arimi-"fucking Ruki! shes nice and all but DAMN she gets on my nerves"

then an ambush happened

Arimi-"ow... what just?" screamed "INCUBUS!"

Incubus 1-"thats me"

Incubus 2-"me too"

Incubus 3-"how odd, mine is too"

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHOR'S CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: oh my, i wonder what going to happen? *sarcasm*

Arimi: someones going to save me right?

Incep: better start writing that essay

Arimi: awwww crap!

Ken: hey! thats my line!

Incep(EDIT 5:28 5/9/2012): Yeah the POV change part was the set up for the never released Lemon...


	12. Mikage Cho

Chapter Twelve: "Mikage-Cho"

~~~~~~ Afternon ~~~~~~

After the distraught Couple was run out of Prae Anima

Ruki-"so far today's been awful..."

Kagi-"lets go check with Adachi, and see if he can find where Brown lives"

Ruki-"Why?"

Kagi-"as much as i don't like it, we owe him for you being able to summon Lilim, right?"

Ruki-"oh yeah..., lets go then!"

~~Police Stations

Kagi-{remember, call him Tohru-san, noone knows he's Adachi, also he has a Blond Rocker Wig}

Ruki-{ok, i understand}

Kagi-"Hey! Tohru-san!"

Tohru-"H-hey guys, whats up?"

Ruki-"do you know where Brown-san lives?"

Tohru-"Uesugi? yeah of course, though you may have to take the Magnet Train to get there"

Adachi typed something on a computer and printed out a sheet of directions, which he handed to them

Police Sargent-"TOHRU!, WERE IS MY COFFEE?"

Tohru-"coming sir!"

~~Train Station

Ticketeer-"hello and welcome to the Magnet Train Station, where is it you'd like to go?"

Kagi-"2 tickets to Mikage-Cho, please"

Ticketeer-"2... Mikage-Cho..., that'll be 600 yen"

:Kagi lost 300 yen:  
:Ruki lost 300 yen:  
:Kagi obtained Mikage Pass:  
:Ruki obtained Mikage Pass:

Ticketeer-"come back again!"

Kagi and Ruki got on the Magnet Train... Time passed

~~~~~~ Evening ~~~~~~

Kagi and Ruki spotted Brown nearby hanging out with a Black haired boy, his ear was pierced, and he wore the same uniform as Brown except zipped up all the way, and a glasses wearing boy, with a light blue scarf with the number 1 on it

Kagi-"Yo! Brown!"

Brown-"S-sup' Kagi, whatcha doing?"

Kagi ++Actually Ruki wanted to say thanks for showing her how to awaken her persona++

Brown-"no need for Telepathy, we're all persona users here"

the two boys hanging out with Brown we're shocked at this

Glasses-"Uesugi!, you can't go around proclaiming who has, or doesn't have a persona!, you don't know what could still be looking for us!"

Pierced Boy-"Nanjo is right Brown, you can't go around shouting that!"

Brown-"lighten up Kaoya!, i said WE'RE all, they have persona's too!"

Kaoya-"i understood what you said, and maybe they didnt want us to know that, or vice-versa"

Ruki-"wait! you called him Nanjo?" she pointed at the Glasses wearing boy "you mean like Kei Nanjo, heir to the Nanjo Group?"

Nanjo let out a sigh "yes, i'm Kei Nanjo, i'm assuming you met brainless here, and he's Naoya Todo"

Naoya-"i assume Brown also bragged how we saved the world, what do you think Nanjo?"

Nanjo-"more than likely..., and i thought Masao bragged alot"

Kagi-"well, it was nice meeting you and your freinds but.."

Brown-"c'mon! why not stay awhile, we'll show you around town, it'll practical be morning if you leave for home now!"

Kagi sighed "fine i suppose a look around would be ok"

Ruki-"are there any Hotel's or Inn's?" [nope!, not according to the in-game map! :Trollface: ]

Nanjo-"you can stay at my place, as long as you don't touch anything"

Kagi-"thanks"

As they went around town stopping to rest at the occasional florescent Pink leaved trees they saw the SEBEC building, the Ruins, the School(though it was closed at the time for remodeling)

~~~~~~ Late Night ~~~~~ Midnight ~~~~~~

Ruki-"i'm so tired" she said, hanging onto Kagi's arm

Kaoya-"me too" he yawned

Brown-"see you guys then" Brown and Kaoya split from the group

Nanjo-"let us make haste then" Nanjo lead them to the gates of a mansion

Ruki-"wow Kagi! look!" she said with her energy pratically back

Kagi-"are you honestly suprised?"

Ruki-"no, but still! its cool!"

Nanjo pressed in the security number 0-0-0-1 the gate opened, he lead them inside the property

Kagi-"i take it there's a guest house somewhere?"

Nanjo-"yes, thats where you two will be staying, there's only one bed... i hope you don't mind"

Kagi-"what guest house only has one bed?"

Nanjo stopped "it belonged to my butler, but he's..." he clenched his fists and looks up at the sky

Kagi-"sorry... i didn't know"

Ruki-"isn't this the whole reason we were out today?, come on Kagi, what's so bad about one bed?"

Nanjo smirked "i take it you two are dating, or something?"

Kagi-"yeah"

Nanjo-"it must be tough, knowing someone you care so much about is a potential target for the enemy"

Ruki-"thats why Kagi has Death Sight!"

Nanjo-"Hmmm? whats that"

Ruki-"when ever Kagi makes bonds or 'Social Links' with others, he gets a power from that and the Social Link improves use of the Arcana associated with that Social Link!"

Kagi-"so far i have: Fool's Luck(Claire), Lover's Shield(Arialim), Hermit Call(Tabitha), and Death Sight(Ruki)"

Nanjo-"what excatly do they do?"

Kagi-"Fool's Luck increases my luck, Lover's Shield reflects Charm spells, Hermit Call is basically Telepathy, and Death Sight allows me to see what going to happen next to allies in battle"

Nanjo-"Hmmm, Interesting" Nanjo stopped infront of a normal sized house "here it is, the Guest House"

Ruki&Kagi-"thanks!"

Nanjo-"no problem, just don't touch anything valuable, ok?"

Ruki-"of course"

Kagi-"no worries, we'll keep are hands to..." he grabbed Ruki's hand "...ourselfs"

Ruki blushed"K-Kagi!"

Nanjo let out a chuckle "see you two in the morning..." he stopped "...why is everything Sepia?"

Nanjo turned to look at Kagi and Ruki, Kagi wasnt Sepia either

Kagi-"this is the start of a social link!"

Nanjo snickered "Of course, i'd be glad to assist you in your efforts, Kagi, may good 'Fortune' follow you were ever you go" A Tarot card marked 'X Wheel of Fortune'

X-"Thou art I, I am Thou, Thou hast forged the bond of the Fortune Arcana, Now making when creating a Persona of any Arcana, they shall Receive a Luck Boost! i also Beseech upon thee 'Fortune Teller' Now you can see what enemies are about to do to you in battle or out"

everything returned to normal

Nanjo-"night!"

Ruki&Kagi-"night!"

the couple drifted off... into more fantasies...

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHOR'S CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: more Persona 1 cameo's!

Ruki: hey, nothing smutty in this at all!

Incep: yeah, i was going kinda overboard, sorry folks

Kagi: finally a break in the Ecchi

Incep: dont worry a certain 'Gold Digger' will get their own chapter at some point... trust me, it wont be PBS friendly...

EDIT 1/23

Incep:actually... i MAY remove the lemon... it's not that good... its rather pointless... and i DO prelude to it later so... yeah, consider it gone

EDIT 5/9

Incep:it IS gone... still in the Prae Anima Folder in my documents but still, its minor stuff really... and yes Ruki, nothing Smutty in any chapters BECAUSE I FIXED it... a bit :P


	13. If

Chapter Thirteen: "_If..._"

Incep: why is the title Italicized? clearly you don't get the reference if you had to ask :/

~~~~~~ Morning ~~~~~~

the sun shone through the window upon, the two, asleep in a tight embrace

Kagi-{HOLY CRAP... what was that... that one actually made me tired... damn these are getting more serious}

Kagi looked at Ruki and noticed she was having the save problem, but, she was sleep talking

Ruki-"Senpai... faster Senpai!"

Kagi-{Is she having a Wet Dream too?, it could be the fact are rather close right now, both Physical, Emotionally, and Mentally... hey maybe i can...}

Kagi peered into her dreams *Nosebleed* "oh man... WOW... i never would of suspected Ruki-Chan to be that freaky..."

Ruki slowly opened her eyes "morning senpai... i didn't happen to say anything in my sleep, did i?"

Kagi-" maybe..."he hesitated "yes, yes you did... and i may have looked at the dream..."

Ruki-"K-K-Kagi... y-you saw my dream..." her Ruki's face was asborbed by the redness...

Kagi-"so i guess we both..."

Ruki-"S-senpai..., i feel like this is a sign... but i feel silly saying that, i dont know why..."

Kagi-"lets not worry about that too much..."then reality stroke him "we have no spare clothes either, great!"

the door opened, Nanjo had let himself in "how long are you... two... going to... sleep..." he noticed a scent in the air "...really?"

Kagi-"N-n-no!, we didn't!"

Ruki quickly changed the subject "we didn't... but... some spare clothes would be nice, my skirt is ruined"

Kagi-"these were my favorite jeans too."

Nanjo let out an annoyed sigh "fine, follow me, so help me those stains don't 'come' out"

Kagi-"Urgh, that pun hurt my self-esteem, wait!" looks through backpack "i did pack shorts! awesome!"

Ruki-"good job senpai..." Kagi scrabbled around in his bag and threw a clean skirt at her "why would these be in your bag senpai?"

Kagi read a note "You ran off before i could tell you sweetie, but Ruki's been having Wet Dreams too, isn't it adorable, heres a skirt encase... you know- Mom"

Ruki sighed "i'd be embarassed but Lilim already told you..."

Nanjo-"so the spares wont be needed?"

Kagi-"i suppose not... guess i'm going commando..."

Ruki-"Yeah good for you!, i can't!, i'm wearing a skirt!"

Nanjo-"well the stains will set if you just lay there!, i'll be at the gate, you too get dressed and hurry!"

Kagi-"no shower?"

Nanjo-"no, its not exactly important now is it?"

Ruki-"i guess not" she said pouting "and i can't even go home and get new clothes!"

Kagi-"you're parents locked you out?, talk about cold"

Nanjo walked out of the room

Ruki-"well, get changed senpai..."

Kagi-"Ladies first..."

Ruki-"no!, then you're going to watch me!"

Kagi-"you're only taking off your skirt!"

Ruki-"what does that matter?"

Kagi-"Women and Children first!"

Ruki-"Fine!, at the same time!"

Kagi-"no, then i'm going to take longer than you anyways!"

Ruki-"so!"

Kagi-"i peered into YOUR dreams i've seen you...!" he cut himself short of finishing that

Ruki cluched her hands into a fist "...fine!" she undid her skirt and put on the other one "done!" she stormed out

Kagi let out a sigh and got changed and followed shortly after "Ruki-chan! wait!"

Ruki-"Yes, Kagura-Senpai?"

Kagi-"why so formal all of a sudden?"

Ruki-{geez, Arimi-senpai was right, he is blind} "well why not, you ARE my senpai"

Kagi-"yeah but..."

Ruki-"very well then" she interupted

Kagi grabbed her arm "we aren't leaving until you tell me whats wrong"

Ruki-"nothings... wrong, let go!"

Kagi's pupils dialated for a moment, but returned to normal

Kagi-"why not, why do girls always speak in riddles? can't you just say what it is?"

Ruki-"maybe... we want the guy to pay more attention!"

Kagi-"I DO PAY ATTENTION!" hell hath no fury like an annoyied Kagi, he tightened his grip

Ruki-"Owww, Owww, Owww, please senpai let go!"

Kagi-"NOT..." he recomposed himself "...not until i get what i need to know!"

Ruki-"MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T BARGE INTO PEOPLES MINDS JUST BECUASE YOU CAN!" and plot have no fury like a female character with equal rage

Kagi and Ruki both shouted at each other back an forth... and Nanjo shot a bullet in the air

Nanjo-" Thats quite enough you two!"

Ruki-"D-d-don't shoot me!" she said embbracing Kagi, not paying attention to what Nanjo said

Kagi-"does everyone Brown know have a gun?"

Nanjo-"yes" then he said in a more drastic tone "you two should really head home!"

Ruki-"i'm sorry Kagi!, lets go home!"

Nanjo-"is she even listening to what i'm saying?"

Kagi and Ruki walked up to the gate Nanjo opened in for them and shut the gate behind them hastily, they headed back the Magnet Train and rode home... Time passed

~~~~~~ Afternoon ~~~~~~

Kagi-"sorry for not telling you where we were mom!"

Ruki-"please forgive us!"

Mom-"what did i say..."

Kagi gulped just then Lilim came down stairs

Lilim-"why do i smell sex stained clothes?"

Ruki turned away

Kagi-"you can smell them through the backpack?"

Mom-"sex...?"

Kagi-"DAMNIT LILIM!, no mom we didn't!, i swear!"

Ruki got a crude smile "you did swear alot last night when we, well..." she let out a mischevious giggle

Mom-"Tempest Kagura!"

Kagi-{why Ruki-chan?}

Ruki-{thats what you get for entering my Wet Dream!}

Mom-"Ukobach... the Paddle"

Kagi-"Uko-chan... DONT EVEN!"

Ukobach-"sorry boss, you have to learn sooner or later" he hands his mom the MIGHTY paddle (OF JUSTICE!)

Ruki-"holy... thats one big boat ore..."

Kagi-"not ore... paddle"

Ruki-"WHAT?, y-you're joking r-right senpai?"

Kagi-"if i die, which i will, know you're guilty... and i also blame Zoidberg..."

Ruki then understood the situation "i was i lying!, p-p-please don't hurt senpai!"

Mom-"sorry, cant do that Ruki" she slowly stomped towards him

Kagi's head started ringing violently "ARGH!, make the damn ringing stop!"

Thou art I

I Art Thou

I the Corpse Swallower, Hresvelgr, shall aid you

just then, a White Hawk, with sharp golden talons, and a sliver beak, emerged from Kagi

Hresvelgr-"ICE BREATH" Chaotou, was shrouded in Ice and frozen, Hresvelgr then Perched itself on Kagi's Left Shoulder

Kagi-"m-m-mom?"

Hres-"she'll be fine, shes just in time out right now"

Lilim-"awww a birdy, how adorable" Hres nearly claws Lilim's eyes out "hey!"

Hres-"don't touch me foul tempress!"

Lilim-"fine, i'm not into animals anyways" she returned to Ruki's body

Ruki slowly approached Kagi "sorry senpai, i didn't...!" Hres clawed at her too "hey, dumb chicken!"

Kagi grabbed Hres by the neck "DONT YOU EVER TREAT HER LIKE THAT OR I'LL MAKE A NICE SOUP OUT OF YOU! UNDERSTAND?"

Hres-"my... apologies Sire Tempest..."

he let go of Hresvelgr's neck and he hopped over to Ruki, doing some sort of bow

Hres-"forgive, i didn't realize you were an ally miss..."

Ruki-"don't call me miss, and the name's Rukikono Chardale, just call me Ruki..."

Hres-"will do"

Kagi-"hey! i didn't know your first name before!"

Ruki-"Oh, i thought you did senpai..."

Cu-"Tempest you have returned... why are you here Hresvelgr?"

Hres-"i'd ask the same, but i suppose i know why, your one of Sir Kagura's Personas?"

Cu-"Aye"

Hres-"well then i guess we'll be working together"

Ruki-"hey Kagi..."

Kagi-"yeah?"

Ruki-"...can i barrow some money?"

Kagi-"why...?"

Ruki-"well... i don't have any spare... umm you know"

Kagi-"oh right! ... hey Hres..."

Hres-"yes?"

Kagi whispered to Hres "i want you to go find panties"

Hres-"Sir!"

Kagi-"for her!, not for me!"

Hres-"you want me to just go take some?"

Kagi-"sure, what could go wrong?"

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHOR'S CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: Cliffhanger! Transform and roll out!

Kagi: Really? a Transformers Reference?

Incep: what? i liked the Optimus Prime Megazord! [Cheapshot at Energon]

Terry: Wasn't his name Cliffjumper, not Cliffhanger

Incep:...well damn


	14. Hanging

Chapter Fourteen: "Hanging"

~~~~~~ Dusk ~~~~~~

Hresvelgr flew off, on the search for panties!

Ruki-"where's he going?"

Kagi-"to get some stuff"

Ruki-"like..."

Kagi-"oh nothing... nothing..."

Ruki-"right... well i suppose we could try to unfreeze your mom"

Kagi-"why she'd just get in our way..." he said with a sly grin

Ruki-"K-Kagi!, no! seeesh" looking away in a blush

Kagi-"i wasn't talking about that, i meant she'd be trying to kill me"

Ruki-"Oh... Hahahaha, i knew that senpai!"

Lilim-"my-my Mistress, you're blood is boiling with passion"

Ruki-"did i say you could leave my body!"

Lilim-"no but, you never said i couldn't, now did you sweetie?"

Kagi-"she has a point... you never said no"

Ruki-"well duh! shes my persona, i control whether she comes out or not!"

Kagi-"i have no control over if my personas are out or not, its ok"

Ruki-"really, it looked like you and Uko-chan where in perfect sync out there..."

Ukobach-"well in battle duh, i trust that Kagi knows what he's doing and will do his best to not get us, and himself massacred, but outside of battle whats the point of listening to him?"

Lilim-"exactly, i'll follow your every command in battle... and other need" she giggled

Kagi-"Lilim, just what are you?"

Lilim-"a Lust Demon, do you think i dress like this becuase its confortable?" she moved close to Kagi's ear "i've been taught how pleasure men extremely well by my mother, Lilith"

Kagi-"well, ummm, thats... something i REALLY didn't need to know"

Ruki-"Lilim, if you don't stop flirting with MY boyfriend..."

Lilim-"what are you scared that if i DID get my hands... Around... Kagi he'd never want me to let go?"

Ruki-"i never said that..." she clenched her fist

Lilim-"are you getting angry, at the thought that i could do things you can only dream of?"

Ruki-"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP, YOU NYMPHO SKANK!"

Lilim-"please, i've been called that so much, try better"

Kagi slapped Lilim across the face, hurting Ruki a bit in the progress

Kagi-"how's about a FLIRTATIOUS WHORE!"

Lilim started to cry "N-no fair! 2 against one isn't fair!"

Ruki-"too bad!"

Kagi-"Ruki, can i have Lilim?"

Ruki-"w-why?"

Kagi made a mischevious grin "i want to try this 'Persona Fusion', then i'll give you the new one"

Ukobach-"if i say i want in, can i have cereal when ever we visit?"

Kagi chuckled "if you're still addicted to it like crack, sure, this is going to hurt a little Ruki, Cu hold Lilim down"

Cu rushed Lilim, putting her in a half nelson, Kagi grabbed his Wooden Hammer "hold on to something Ruki!"

Ruki-"ok senpai"

Lilim-"NO! please! i-i can change! please Master Ruki! give me another chance! i just got freedom from being a sex-slave to lucifer for eons!"

Kagi dropped his hammer "E-e-eons?"

Lilim grimanced "yes... but go ahead, hit me... i'm used to it by now..." she said with puppy-dog eyes

Kagi-{don't fall for the Temptress, Kagura! shes doing this on... those sad eyes... all she wants is a hug, NO!, she wants ALOT more than a hug, URGH, must... fight... urges...}

Ruki-"go ahead senpai... i don't mind, she atleast needs some kindness, i can't even... i dont want to image what stuff she's been through... an Eon is a loooong time..."

Kagi embraced Lilim "sorry... my bad... i guess one more reason to wipe the floor with Lucifer"

Lilim returned the embrace "its ok... i've been a Temptress since birth, but i had control then... now, i'm pretty much a slave to male's voices..." she paused and said "please don't... test that..."

Kagi-"i won't... Lilim, when we weaken Lucifer to the point of near death, kick that asshole right in the balls to finish him"

Lilim starting laughing "Kehehehehe, i guess that'll work..."

SEPIA TONE

Lilim looked into Kagi's eyes "every inch of body is telling me to... well you know... but... it's like i'm in control... to some extent..."

Lilim-" Lucifer that twisted bastard!, he'll be a 'Hanged Man'! i'll tie the rope myself and pull until he's gone!"

THOU ART I!  
I AM YOU The Hanged Man will give you new power to conquer

:Tempest Kagura obtained 'Hanged Man's Horoscope', this allows you to see what the true trouble is within ones soul:

Lilim couldn't hold herself back, they soon found Lilim breaking free from Cu's grip and Kagi was on the sofa

UNSEPIA

Ruki-"LILIM!"

Kagi-"sorry, Ruki, its kind of my fault"

Ruki-"what do you... did you make a Social Link with Lilim?"

Kagi-"Yeah, and i guess my Thank You kiss sent the wrong message"

Lilim-"Kagi sweetie, you don't tease Temptresses, next time you kiss me i won't hold anything back!"

Kagi-"S-sorry!" [here comes the wacky plot twist!]

Ruki-"Lilim, you can get off him..." a wicked smile came over her face "...its my turn"

Kagi-"E-e-excuse me Ruki-chan, but could you repeat that?"

Ruki-"Lilim, Paral Eyes!" [oh hey, i ACTUALLY found a paralyzing spell, so long Pareza! you fake spell you!]

Kagi's body became Heavy and Limp, he couldn't move at all "W-w-w-what i-is this?"

Ruki-"oh just a spell to make sure you go nowhere... you rememer my dream from this morning, right?" a wicked smile crossed her face

Kagi-{Crap... well, i'm about to be very sore... wait is that?}

Hres-"i'm back sire! i have the panties... am i... interupting something?"

Kagi-"Help, Paralyzed, Potential friction burns, Assistance needed!"

Ruki-"Lilim, cook the bird will you?"

Lilim-"sorry honey" casts Agi on Hresvelgr

Hres crows in pain "BITCH PLEASE!"

Lilim-"what can you do?"

Ruki crawled ontop of Kagi during the fued "you're sweating Tempest-kun, you must be soooo hot under these clothes... let me help"

Kagi-"WHEN'D YOU TURN INTO A MINI-LILIM?"

Ruki-"ever since Lilim IS me... i suppose"

Hres-"both of you need a cold shower! or should i say COLD WORLD!"

a massive ice storm rages in the house, Lilim's white one-piece its torn to shreds by the ice shards and as she returned to Ruki's Body, she finally snapped back into her senses

Ruki holds onto Kagi for warmth "i'm sorry Kagi, I don't know what came over me, But i don't wanta die like this, i'll do anything, Please forgive me!" she began crying, but it just turned to hail

Kagi-"Hres, stop, mission complete"

Hresvelgr draws the Ice storm back into his body "Paraladi!" he casted a dull yellow light over Kagi, curing him of his paralysis

Kagi-"you're handful sometimes Ruki..."

Ruki-"S-sorry senpai"

Kagi-"but whats Love without some Conflict, right?" he smiled

Ruki-"L-love.. senpai, are you saying..."

Kagi blushed slightly "Y-yeah... Ruki... I love you... even if you are slightly psychopathic... sometimes..."

Ruki-"Senpai... i love you too!"

they made-out on the sofa... Time passed

~~~~~~ Late Night ~~~~~~

Kagi and Ruki were catching their breath

Kagi-"that was a eventful night"

Ruki-"sorry senpai!"

Hres-{i wont ever understand humans, will i?}

his mom thawed out

Mom-"s-s-s-s-so c-c-c-cold"

Lilim-"Agi?"

Kagi-"Lilim!"

Ruki-"oh come-on, what's the worse that could happen?"

before Kagi had a chance his mom was hit with the attack, she was barely effected, she was unthawed though

Mom-"we are NEVER buying frozen veggies again... NEVER, nothing frozen!"

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHOR'S CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep:wonder what happened to Arimi?

Incep: (EDIT 1/25) after reading this chapter... so little makes sense, i'll go back and fix some lack of transitions, but nothing major so far... i think?, well, next chapter... is... ummm... sour... like a LEMON... just saying, ya know.

Incep: (EDIT 5/10) no its not! its like a normal chapter! stupid past me -.-


	15. Gekkoukan Transfer

Chapter Fifteen "Gekkoukan Transfer"

~~~~~~ Morning ~~~~~~

Kagi was heading to school

Ruki ran up to Kagi "Hiya Senpai!"

Kagi-"hey, Ruki-chan!"

Ruki-"i heard there's a exchange student!"

Kagi-"really?"

Ruki-"yeah, but it's from other parts of Japan"

Kagi-"the less Terry's the better"

Ruki-"i also heard it's from that Port Island place"

Kagi-"it?"

Ruki-"it could be a boy or a girl"

Kagi-"wait, Tatsumi Port Island? the one with the Emo Disease?"

Ruki-"its Apathy Syndrome, not Emo Disease!"

Kagi-"i know, i know, it was a joke"

Ruki-"sorry, i'm still kinda tense from last night..."

then Terry happened

Terry-"last night, eh?"

Kagi-"T-Terry!, when'd you get here?"

Terry-"i was behind you guys the whole time, you didn't notice?"

Ruki-"T-Terry-senpai! we didn't do anything!"

Terry-"calm down!, i was kidding, you have to be tense if you can't see even through my crap" he winked

Ruki nervous giggle "i guess i'm more out of it than normal"

Terry-"just what happened?"

Kagi-"nothing, nothing at all... well... shes been having a alot of nightmares lately" he lied

Ruki-"Y-y-yeah"

Terry-"Bummer"

~~~~~ 1st Period ~~~~~

Mr. Kaho-"CLASS settle down, we have a new student, introduce yourself"

There stood a boy, wearing headphones around his neck, with sliver emo hair, his eyes were a Blue-ish Grey, his hands in his pockets

?-"im Minoji Ariseta, nice to meet you" [...its fan-fiction, what did you expect]

Mr. Kaho- "Ariseta-kun, you can sit next to Kagura-kun"

Ariseta took his seat

Minoji gave a friendly smile "hello"

Kagi-"nice to meet you!"

~~~~~~ Mid-day ~~~~~~

Terry-"hey Kagi, Ruki-chan!"

Ruki-"hey Terry-senpai!"

Terry-"so, Kagi, have you seen the new student?"

Ruki-"yeah, have you?"

Kagi-"yeah he sits next to me in Composition"

Terry and Ruki gasped

Terry-"so whats he like?"

Ruki-"what does he look like?"

Kagi-"you're about to find out" he pointed at Minoji, walking towards them

Minoji-"Hey Kagura-san"

Kagi-"Everyone, this is Ariseta-san, Ariseta-san, this is Terry-san and Ruki-Kohai"

Ruki-"Hey!" she said slighty annoyed "feel free to call me Ruki-chan instead"

Minoji-"sure thing..."

Terry-"so, have you heard?"

Minoji-"heard what?"

Kagi-"dont you dare said anything Terry, or i'll 'Terry' your lungs out"

Minoji-"i hate puns" he said as serious as possible his glare tearing through Kagi's soul

Kagi-"s-s-sorry!" Minoji's glare pierced the heavens!

Terry whipsered something to Mino

Mino-"Really?" he turned to Ruki and Kagi, who happen to be sitting rather close together "you two are dating?"

Ruki-"Terry-senpai!"

Kagi-"think of a better comeback Ruki-chan, that seems be all you say when he does something like that"

Ruki-"sorry Kagi"

Kagi-"its fine really Ruki"

Mino-{there's something... different, about those two... and like that one red-head i pasted by in the store the other night... Hmmmmm}

Mino-"if you don't mind me asking, but, are you two related in anyway?"

Ruki-"Ewww! no!"

Kagi-"i HOPE not"

Mino-"what about a red-haired woman?"

Ruki-"i think he means Tabitha"

Kagi-"yeah, we know her, but we aren't related to her, you should ask Tenji Masamune"

Terry-"i knew you knew that one homeless girl."

Mino-"is Masamune-san related to her?"

Kagi-"well, they've known each other for a long time, atleast, thats what she said"

Mino-"i see, sorry for the questions, i hope i don't seem odd or like i'm prying too much"

Ruki-"not really" she said nervously {Kagi, i think he thinks You, Me, Tabitha, and Tenji and similar, but the only thing we have in common is...}

Kagi-"our Pers...!"{Personas, right?}

Ruki-{yeah!}

Terry-"your Purse? are you turning teams on me Kagi?"

Kagi-"No!, Pers-onal issues, is what i was going to say!"

Mino-"...why do i doubt that... sorry, i'm not saying your lying but" he sighed

Mino-"something about you two, and that 'Tabitha' girl seem... well... off"

Kagi and Ruki looked suprised {HOT DAMN, he can tell}

Ruki-{Senpai... i'm scared, what if he's on of Lucifers Footsoliders?}

Kagi-{thats THE biggest stretch i've ever heard}

Mino-{i should keep my eye on them...}

~~~~~~ After School ~~~~~~

Ruki and Kagi headed home

Ruki-"senpai, do you think its wierd we're living together,until my parents come back... unless..." she looked like she was about to cry "...they've forgot about me..."

Kagi-"oh, don't be silly" he said, wrapping his arm around her "you are thinking way to much"

Ruki with a typical Teenager Mood Swing "can we visit Arimi-senpai today?"

Kagi-"i have to get the Philemon Key..."

Ruki giggled-"in the hospital silly!... please?"

Kagi-"oh... i suppose"

little did they know they had a Follower(not the Twitter kind either...)

Mino whispered to himself " so 'Philemon' , huh... interesting"

~~~~~~ Evening ~~~~~~

at the hospital

Kagi-"Hey, Arimi"

Ruki-"so... shes not dead, i mean... knew her soul was alive but..." she broke down

Kagi hugged her "it's ok, once we get Lucifer, she'll be fine... i believe"

from behind the door

Mino-{LUCIFER? what kind of cultist stuff are these two into?}

Ruki-"do you sense him to?"

Kagi-"of course, he's not that stealthy"

Mino-{crap! wheres a Cardboard Box?}

Ruki-"we know you're here Uko-chan"

Mino sighed {oh my... i thought i was had!}

Ukobach-"i thought you ment the human..."

Kagi-"what human?"

Ukobach-"the one with grey hair, and the headphones"

Ruki gasped "you don't think he means..."

Kagi quietly stepped to the door and swung it open, a loud *THUD* was heard

Mino-"damnit... that hurt"

Kagi-"what were you doing... Ariseta?"

Mino-"i guess i've been made" he got into a fight stance

Ruki ran to the door "Ariseta-Senpai?"

Kagi-"Lets take this outside!"

in front of the hospital...

Mino twirled a gun in his hand... and put it to his head "come forth! Berith!" a Knight wielding spear and riding a Red-Brown horse appeared

Berith-"are these the ones..."

Kagi-"WHAT? A-a Persona?"

Mino-"so you DO know what a persona is!"

Kagi-"protect me! Cu Chulainn!" Cu appeared

Mino-"I KNEW IT!, DIE!"

Mino's shout drew in a crowd

~!~ *shattering Glass* RIVAL BATTLE *Whoosh fade in* ~!~

Mino changed the song on his MP3 Player [-Track 4- Unavoidable Battle]

Kagi clenched his teeth

Mino's eye opened wide... as if in focus "Mudo!"

Berith shot an orb of darkness at Cu, he dodged... an onlooker wasn't so lucky {WEAK}

Kagi-"Damnit! you're hurting innocent people!"

Mino-"QUIET YOU!..."

Kagi-{woah... whats his deal} "Garula!"

Cu shot wind at Berith he was flung off his horse

~!~ ONE MORE ~!~

Kagi-"while he's down!, Vile Assault!"

Cu's Polearm just barely missed Berith

Mino-"HAH! Thunderclap!" Berith raised his spear high a lightingbolt tore into Chulainn

Cu-"ARGH" he fell to his knees

Kagi-{what the...i feel half as good as i just was... urgh} following his persona

~!~ ONE MORE ~!~

Berith remounted his horse

Mino-"Green Wall!" Berith shrouded himself in a Green Aura

Kagi-"Persona Switch!" *Shing!* "Arialim!"

Arialim appeared next to him "Tempest! what happened?"

Kagi-"Diarahan..." Arialim placed her fingers on his temple and released a powerful energy into him "thanks! Persona Swit...!"

Mino-"Double Fangs!" Berith attacked with his spear, piercing it right through Arialim as she let out a cry of pain, blood gushing from her, staining her robes

[now i should explain Arialim's Stats since she's an OC Persona]

* * *

Arialim |Arcana: Lovers

~&~ Elemental Stats:

No Difference to...

Fire, Electric, Ice, Wind, Blast(Aka Force), Almighty, Earth, Water, Nuclear, Gravity

Weak to...

Physical, Darkness

Null to...

Light

~&~ Skills:

Active(Offensive)- Hamaon, Mahamaon, Holy Arrow

Active(Defensive)- Diarama, Diarahan

Passive- Hama Boost, Cool Breeze, Invigorate 2

* * *

~!~ ONE MORE ~!~

Airalim was still impaled on the spear

Arialim-"help... me..."

Kagi-"Heal yourself!"

Arialim-"i can't... he got my heart... i-i can't heal without it..."

Mino-"Mudo!" Berith charged an orb of darkness and fired it off point blank, Arialim's blood drenched, and screeching form fell limp, and evaporated back into Kagi

Kagi-"...Fuck..." he passed out, the music stopped, sirens and a loud gunshot were all he heard last

he awoke in a Hospital Bed "where...?"

Mino was the only other one in the room, suffering from a bullet wound from a police issue magnum, it was rather late he looked at the clock

~~~~~~ Late Night ~~~~~~ Midnight ~~~~~~ 3/4 Night

Mino-"well... look... who's up" he said weakly

Kagi-"why'd you... attack me?"he said weakly

Mino-"Just... a simple misunderstanding..."

Kagi-"bullshit..."

Mino-"I-I thought... you were going to... sacrifice that girl... urgh... to Lucifer..."

Kagi-"and we thought... you were one of... argh... his... agents..."

Mino let out a weak laugh

Kagi-"whats... whats so damn funny?"

Mino-"nothing... i'm against him to..."

Kagi-"well... from your reason for... for attacking me made that much clear... ARGH!..." his clutched his in pain

Mino hacked up a little blood "damn... sorry about fucking you up so bad bro."

Kagi chuckled "look at you... your ass got served to you on a... a fine silver platter"

Mino-"that Officer Tohru... damn that guy's got good aim"

Kagi-"Tohru... you mean Adachi?"

Mino-"whatever... got my Pancreas, Stomach, and Liver in... urgh... one clean shot"

Kagi-"D-damn, man... he fucked your shit up... for real"

the both let out a soft, weak laugh

Mino-"you know, that fight... would of been fun... if it weren't for the whole, 'Misfired Manslaughter by Mudo' thing...

Kagi-"with the... the right precautions, not only would it be great training... but... argh... fun too... never felt more alive... ever..."

Mino-"so it's a draw... for now?"

Kagi-"...sure... though, you did kick my ass..."

Mino winked "yeah... but you were... holding back"

Kagi-"hahaha, fine a draw"

just then a tarot card began to spin between them...

Mino-"huh?"

Kagi-"you... just made a Social Link with me"

Mino-"huh... well i'll do my best... to be your rival... just watch out... not even 'The World' will stop me from... de..feat..ing... you" Mino passed out

Kagi-"right..."

THOU ART I I ART THOU

the power of The World, Fullfilling, Longevity, Wholeness, a power greater than any god!

:Tempest Kagura obtained "The World's Reverse", this will turn the tide of battle into your Favor!:

Kagi-{awe...some...} Kagi passed out as well...

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHOR'S CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: a fight scene, new character, AND coolness, OF COURSE!

Terry: sup! *brofist*

Incep: *brofist* get out... i empathize with you, but get out

Terry: fine...

Incep(EDIT 11:06 5/10/2012): poor Terry :/


	16. Recovery

Chapter Sixteen: "Recovery"

* * *

Incep(Edit 4:06 5/11/10): well... that whole, not having Tabitha walk away thing just bit me in the ass...

Tabitha:Ha!

Incep:Quiet you!

* * *

1 month later... Kagi and Minoji have made a healthy recovery!

~~~~~~~Evening~~~~~~~

Mino and Kagi were walking from the hospital

Mino-"urgh, worst month ever!"

Kagi-"i know... so many tests... and my ribs still hurt... damn clumsy Interns"

Mino-"yeah..."

Ruki rushed at Kagi "SENPAI!"

Kagi placed his hand out and halted Ruki

Ruki-"senpai?"

Kagi-"you would of broken my everything into many pieces had you continued"

Ruki-"sorry senpai!" she slowly walked to him, giving him a light hug

Mino smirked "well, i still have that jail time for Mudo-ifying that one dude into a pile of goo, cya!" Mino limped off

Kagi sighed "Ariseta-san..."

Ruki-"so... noone in that hospital hurted you... right?"

Kagi-"well there was this one intern..."

then Demonic Voice happened

Ruki-" I'LL RIP HIS SPLEEN OUT!"

Kagi patted her on the head "Bad Ruki-chan, bad"

Ruki-"i'm not a dog" she said with a pouting face

Kagi-"you're so cute when you do that"

Ruki blushed "K-Kagi!"

Kagi smiled big and chuckled "What? its true"

Ruki tapped his ribs "my pouting is supposed to make you feel bad!"

Kagi-"h-hey that hurts!"

Ruki-"Exactly!"

Kagi limped home w/ Ruki

~~~~~~Late Night~~~~~~

Ruki helped Kagi over to the Sofa

Kagi-"Yo!"

Mom-"Tempest Kagura! you had me worried sick!"

Kagi-{oh god, scolding time *mind sigh*}

Ruki-"can't you s-cold him later? he just got back..." she emphasized the 'Cold' in Scold, it made Chaotou shiver recalling the other night

Mom-"A-A-Alright, i see reason in that"

Kagi-{Thank you Ruki}

Ruki-{and now you owe me two}

Kagi-{wait what?}

Ruki-{she been practicing this scold all month}

Kagi-{oh geez, i guess i do owe you two}

Tabitha walked up from the basement "welcome back home Kagura!"

Kagi-"how have you been Tabitha?"

Tabitha-"i'm fine..." she blushed lightly "...W-w-what about you?"

Kagi-"i'm doing good, my ribs really hurt though"

Tabitha-"really? are they broken?"

Ruki-{she's oddly caring about you all of a sudden}

Kagi chuckled "i don't think they would of let me go if i was still broken" he turned to Ruki {i made a Social Link with her, and i'd guess that friends aren't all to common for her, i'm probably important to her in someway}

Ruki-{P-Pardon?}

Tabitha giggled "i guess they wouldn't of"

Kagi-{Pardon what?}

Tabitha returned to the basement

Ruki-"Ms Kagura, if i may, can i talk to Kagi in private?"

Mom-"this is my house, but i don't know about his room" she was implying something

Ruki grabbed Kagi's hand and dragged him to his room

~~ Kagi's Room

Kagi-"why'd you..."

Ruki-"tell me the truth, do have feeling for Tabitha?"

Kagi jumped in surprise "W-w-where'd this come from!"

Ruki-"do you, or don't you!" she clenched her hands and stomped one of her feet

Kagi-"why are you yelling at me?" he stood and stomped his foot

Ruki-"Please!" her eyes started to water, her voice rattled, she was becoming distressed

Kagi flinched "i... no! i don't!"

Ruki-"a-are you sure?"

Kagi-"i know my feelings!"

Ruki-"o-ok" she started to cry "thank god... i thought... i... nevermind"

Kagi hugged her "it's ok... i'm not like that at all... so don't worry... i enjoy your company... really i do"

Ruki cried into his chest "Kagi!" she sobbed "i-i love you..."

Kagi blushed "me too..."

Ruki-"say it..."

Kagi-"huh?"

Ruki-"Y-you said it before... please say you love me again..."

Kagi-"I... I love you"

Ruki pushed him down on his bed "Tempest..."

Kagi-"Ruki! urgh, my ribs!"

Ruki blushed "i'm so sorry Tempest!" she said getting off of him

Kagi clenched his side "ow... hey, don't worry about it, it's fine"

Ruki-"i'll go" Kagi grabbed her hand

Kagi blushed deeply "s-stay with me, just a little while longer, pretty please?"

Ruki smiled and laid down next to him and rubbed his side "sure thing senpai... if it'll make you happy"

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~ AUTHOR'S CORNER ~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: DAMN this chapter makes me feel good about my writing skills!

Henchman: but sir, you're an excellent writer!

Incep: and thats why i love ya Henchy!

EDIT 1/31

Incep: it did... at the time, looking back on in its not the best, the later stuff is certainly better... but i suppose its a step above the prior chapters... oh, and Pharxious is my custom persona's name, pretty snazzy huh?

EDIT 5/11

Incep: Hmmm... i may need to read this over, the original i mean, past me didn't scold it! but yeah, good nothing to important happens... like every other chapter... -.- then again big plot happening every chapter is a little bit much, right? :P, oh and bye Pharxy, you got replaced by a Henchman :/


	17. Forebode

Chapter Seventeen: "Forebode"

the next day, They geared up for a patrol of Prea Anima

~~~~~~ Evening(same day) ~~~~~~

Tabitha, Ruki, And Kagi set out... and run into someone they know

Kagi-"Hey Ariseta-san."

Mino-"please call me, Mino, or something, no need for... why are you guys armed with Hammers(Kagi), Whips(Tabitha), and Knifes(Ruki)?

Ruki-"no reason" she lied

Kagi-"remember that place i told you about?, Prea Anima?"

Mino-"you're going there now?, would it been to much trouble if i come?"

Kagi-"not at all"

Mino pulled a Chainsaw out from behind a trashbag "Gotta love Home Depot"

Kagi nodded "PHILEMON GATE OPEN!"

they walked into the gateway

~!~~~!~ Prea Anima ~!~~~!~

Kagi-"hey! Arimi-senpai! i got your weird message like thing!"

Arimi ran from the shadows(darkness, not the enemies) hugging Kagi, sobbing hard "K-K-Kagi! it was awful!"

Kagi-"S-senpai? what happened?"

Incubus1-"we happened Khehehehe" a little Incubus said standing atop one of the many Blood Red Skyscrapers, one of the smaller buildings, you could SEE the top of this one

Mino-"Succubus!" a stunning temptress appeared from Minoji's body, her figure cuvry and slender, showing off skin in all the right places

Succubus-"yes master?"

Mino-"kill that imp, i know you're 'Relatives' so to speak, but nonetheless"

Succubus nodded "hey, if it isnt Baby Bro, how have you been?"

Incubus3-"we were going to ask you the same"

Incubus2-"indeed" two more incubus's appeared from the shadows

Succubus with a uncertain grin "Mino... are you certain... i can take 1... But the other 2 are so out of my league... its not funny"

Mino-"FINE!, I'LL HANDLE THEM! DONT DISOBEY ME AGAIN!"

Kagi-{holy shit, he's like a whole dif... thats it! he's calm and quiet outside so he has more energy to fight enemies... interesting}

Mino rev'd his chain saw "ARGH!" he rushed at the second Incubi with mighty speed

Incubus2-"H-how is a human so fas...!" *RIPPPPPPP!* and then there were 2 remaining

Incubus3-"oh you'll pay! Agilao!" though it looked more like Agidyne, or something large and fire ball like

Succubus-"MASTER!" she got in the way of the attack, she evaporated immediately, and she reflects fire...

Mino dropped his chainsaw and fell to his hands and knees reeling from the shared pain "fuck..."

Kagi stepped in "Hresvelgr!" the white bird flew around awhile and perched on Kagi's shoulder

Hres-"yes Sire?"

Kagi-"got any ideas?"

Hres nodded "though, you all may want to stay close, i'm wont be holding back like the other night"

Kagi ++ Tabitha, Ruki, Cold world Incoming! huddle next to Mino ++ they stayed close to Mino, for heat and to protect him

Hres-"COLD WORLD!" is was blinding white then it was as if they were transported to the highest, coldest mountain... they all about passed out, Hres stopped and rushed Kagi

Hres-"sire! are you ok?"

Ruki-"D-d-d-d-damn B-b-b-b-bird!, L-l-lilim! M-Maragi!"

Lilim used Maragi on the group, and an ember may have 'coincidentally' touched Hres

Tabi-"Ruki-chan, thanks"

Ruki-"no prob"

Kagi-"Persona Swit...!"

Alice-"DIE!" a mudo attack hit Kagi square in the back sending him flying yards... he went through 5 Skyscrapers

Alice teleported to him lifting him up by his Shaggy,Blood-stained, Lime-Green hair "I'LL TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF"

Nebrios-"NOT TODAY NIECE!" Nebrios holding her in a way she couldn't move

Alice-"awww Nebrios you came back, i had a friend ready to play with us too"

Nebrios let out a Gastly Whail right in her ear, she was immune to its type, but the sound hurt, Nebrios released a Outslaught of throwing then teleporting to where she collided into a building and throwing her again and rinse, rather, repeat

Nebrios and Alice where alone, Alice on her hands and knees Nebrios strolling up to the maiden, who had become a beaten and ravaged form

Nebrios's marrionette made her look directly into his rage flooded eyes "TRAITOR!" he yelled throwing her flying across the endless rooftop they were on

Alice-"you never... did let anything go, huh?"

Nebrios-"shut up!" he fired a Mudo at her

Alice dodged "please Uncle, i know your attacks to well"

Nerbrios-"i disowned you LONG ago!"

Alice-"uncle Beilal didn't..."

Nebrios-"what my brother does is NONE of my concern!" then Nerbrios felt a Agidyne pierce right through him "ARGH... speaking of... bastards..." Nebrios fell upon his hands and knees

Alice-"uncle Beilal!"

a long and lean Red Dragon, Human hybrid discended, wielding a spear descended

Beilal-"brother..." he sighed "what drag, i thought you be better at this, being General of Hell's army and all"

Nebrios-"i hate you too..." he hacked up blood, Alice stomped his face down

Alice-"ahahahaha...!"

Beilal slapped her, Beilal, often the family mediary, kept the little fued between Alice and Nebrios at bay, though he loved Alice and his brother alot, he'd hit them if they were out of line

Alice-"uncle..."

Beilal-"Listen Alice! hes still your uncle, and more importantly family, i may not fully understand why, but i want this stop!"

Nebrios&Alice-"NEVER, urgh, NOT UNTIL ONE OF US IS DEAD!"

Beilal smirked "then i guess i have no other option... "

Alice-"what?"

Beilal-"your silly little fued got on High Master Helel's nerves so much, he gave me... the power to... use persona's" a evil smirk flashed across his face

Nebrios-"T-thats Slavery!"

Beilal-"well you two certainly dont seem to mind it much"

Alice and Nebrios looked away in shame at the truth Beilal had made them realize

Beilal-"ok, Yamata no Orochi, set them straight"

Alice and Nebrios grimanced when suddenly A giant snake with eight heads attacked them, they screamed, but no one heard them, as they were coiled harder and harder... Tabitha wasn't having a fun time either

Tabitha-"ARRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kagi-"T-t-tabitha"

Mino-"urgh"

Ruki-{oh no, what should i do} she backed away in shock, the only person left standing ... until she backed into someone, Tabitha fell face first onto the ground...

Ruki-"Tabitha!" a hand rested on her shoulder she turned to see a sickly thin, green monster, it looked like a zombie she dropped her knife and started begging for her life... then

?-"please... i just want... friend..."

Ruki-"huh?"

?-"my name Ghoul... you are..." offering a hand that was literaly nothing but skin and bones "R-Ruki" she said

Ghoul looked at the weakened mob "Are... freinds of you...?"

Ruki-"yes!, can you help them?" Ghoul shook his head "Ghoul not... healer Ghoul poison... real well"

Ruki started to feel faint "wha... Poi...Son?..."

Ghoul-"Ghoul sorry... Lucifer say you bad people... Ghoul think different now... Ghoul want to help..." Ghoul turned into a Persona and sealed himself deep inside Ruki's soul

Ruki let out a moan of satisfaction... as if something inside of her awakened... {this feels... so good... what is...} then on-impulse "Thanatos..." she held up her envoker... and fired

A grim warrior surrounded by a mantle of metal coffins, he was fearsome, wielding a deadly looking sword, he had a odd, sorta skull like helmet with a matching jaw-plate, white from the knees down, with some kind of wooden shoe... looked alot like a high-heel minus the heel...

Thanatos looked at his hands "it worked..." his voice, Dark, Mysterious, Gruff, and Deep "Ruki, its... was me, Ghoul... i had to make a... 'Impromtu' fusion with Lilim..."

Ruki searched her soul, she found Lilim nowhere "i see..."

Thanatos-"hop on, we may be able to help Nebrios... he's in trouble!" Ruki looked at Tabitha screeching in pain

Ruki-"W-whatever you say!" she mounted one of his coffins as he took flight after a while they found them

Ruki-"holy shit! that snake is HUGE!, ummm what can you do?"

Thanatos smirked and landed on a nearby Rooptop, safely distanced her from it "get off, sit back, and watch what Death can do"

Ruki-"D-d-death, just like me... i bring..."

Thanatos picked her up and held her over the side "finish it... go ahead..."

Ruki-"I-i-i-i" Thanatos threw her back on the roof, softly though

Thanatos-"if you're weak, i'm weak, you're freinds are as good as dead if you don't stop depending on others so much!"

Ruki-"PUT YOURSELF IN MY SHOES" thoughts of how her freinds were dying flashed in her mind, Thanatos unsheashed his sword

Thanatos-"so then should i end you now, an you can be with your freinds in hell, or GROW UP AND BE STRONG FOR ME!"

Ruki-"hell..."

Thanatos-"theres only one place to go in this dimention..."

Ruki gasped "b-b-but"

Thanatos with an annoyed grunt "ANWSER THE QUESTION!"

the realization that she was the only one in suitable fighting condition, and that the life of her freinds were in her hands she stood up and nodded sternly "i'll be strong... Thanatos... save me one of those heads as a throphy!"

Thanatos smiled "with pleasure" Thanatos flew at Yamata no Orochi

Beilal-{Thanatos? whats he... no...}

Nebrios-"Thanatos!"

Alice-"Bro! help me! Uncle Beilal has gone crazy!"

Thanatos glared at Beilal "no one... NO ONE HURTS MY SISTER!" Thanatos rushed Beilal, Orochi went to interfer but...

Thanatos-"OUT OF MY WAY YOU OVER GROWN WORM, BRAVE BLADE!"

...when you piss off death, everything turns up fuckery for you buddy, exspecially when you go from having 8 heads to being in 80 pieces...

Thanatos then stood face to face with Beilal... after crushing his throat lifting him in the air...

Beilal-"J-just calm down..."

Thanatos-"good night... UNCLE!" Thanatos placed his open hand on Beilal's skull and crushed it into dust... though, Beilal evaporated... somewhere

Alice-"thanks bro..."

Nebrios-"... why are..."

Thanatos-"your owner is hurt bad, you may have good stamina uncle, but that girl was..."

Nebrios's eyes wided "TABITHA!" he rushed off in a limp

Alice-"...i have to say... i can't stand the thought of Beilal having a persona... but... Nebrios IS a owned persona... and so am i..."

Thanatos-"and now i am too sis"

Alice-"What? no way... someone fused didn't they?"

Thanatos nodded "i told Igor, instead of making a new one, just send me, i was on my way here anyways..."

Alice-"for...?"

Thanatos-"the Harpies..." he said with sarcasm "who'd you think i came here to save"

Alice-"oh bro..." she kissed his mask

Thanatos-"what did i say about that!"

Alice-"sorry!, it's next to my job..."

Thanatos sighed and flew back to Ruki, leaving Alice alone

Alice-{I-i know you can't stand the idea... but i love you bro... in so many ways...}

~*~ Fade to Black ~*~

~~~~~~ Crack of Dawn ~~~~~~

Kagi-"...to be honest... the rest is kinda fuzzy, all i remember is being wisked through a portal by a tall, lean, dark blue swordsman"

Mom-"thats what happened?"

Ruki-"yeah, sorry for being home so late"

Mino-"my mom doesn't let my personas walk around the house" he said pouting

Mom-"well maybe if one wasnt riding a horse and the other a half naked temptress..."

Mino-"i know, i know"

Kagi-"Tabitha... hey Arialim, will she be okay?"

Arialim-"she was pretty much dead when you got back to being able to summon persona's again... i'd doubt it..."

a knock was heard at the door

Mom-"come in"

it was Tenji and Adachi

Tenji-"Tabitha!" he rushed to her

Adachi-"Ariseta? what are you doing here?"

Mino-"had my ass handed to me on a silver plater like she and Kagura did."

Adachi sighed "fine... HEY HOW'D GET OUT OF JAIL?"

Mino-"anything is possible once you stop being stupid... having a persona to seduce the guard into the room and jacking the keys help to."

Tenji-"how long does she have doctor?"

Arialim-"not much... half and hour at best"

Kagi-"how do you get it?"

Arialim-"Get what?"

Kagi-"Sarecarm..."

Arialim-"why?"

Kagi-"i have a plan so stupid... it WILL succeed"

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHOR'S CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: WOOOOOO! by far my best chapters, i just kept going, good thing notepad files are small!

EDIT) Incep[2/2/12]: listen past me, i had to fix so much nonsense *sigh* listen guys, i know i suck at transition things sometimes... so keep that in mind, but the next chapter PHEW! thats one will be interesting

Kagi: my plan! NEXT TIME!

Arimi: i was frozen by Cold World... i couldn't do anything *sigh*

Incep: *hug* turn that frown upside down, or i'll Gryva it upside down!

Arimi: *fakest smile ever*

EDIT) Incep[5/26/2012]: ...meh not much needed to be done... i think?


	18. Dad

Chapter Eighteen: "Dad"

* * *

Tenji-"P-plan? tell us!"

Kagi eyes started to water "K-kill her... and bring her back with Sarecarm... that'd W-work right Arialim"

Arialim-"this damage is so severe... i don't think even a god could reincarnate her... sorry, and i don't even know Sare...!"

Kagi pinned Arialim against a wall, with the look of a mad man in his eyes "THATS WHY I ASKED HOW TO DO IT DAMNIT, HOW?"

Arialim-"through leveling or..." she blushed "...a direct display of passion and unity..."

Ruki-"Thanatos..." Thanatos appeared and separated the two

Thanatos-"calm down!"

Kagi-"RUKI!"

Ruki started crying "i get it senpai! you think its your fault she got hurt, right? she followed everything you said! obivously when you asked whether or not she wanted to come with us to Prea Anima she'd follow!, even you're not that blind! a-a-and if you are... really so oblivous... that the ones you care are going to start dying off one by one..."

Kagi-"WHAT ARE... what are you saying" he slightly regained his composure

Ruki-" WHAT I'M SAYING TEMPEST KAGURA IS IF THATS THE CASE... THEN I'M LEAVING AND NEVER COMING BACK YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Kagi's mind began to race, thinking about the end goal, about Tabitha's crisis, about his predicatment with Ruki, everything that has gone wrong recently... he blamed himself, this continued for a good 3 minutes or so, then Kagi started to think of ways out... well... there was many... but he chose the Worst one... he swiped Tenji's blade and distanced himself from the group

Kagi-"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Kagi was breathing spasmatically and heavily

Cu took a step forward, Kagi unsheathed the Masamune pointed it at Chulainn... and turned it towards himself

everyone got the message then

Mom-"TEMPEST KAGURA, DON'T YOU DARE!"

Kagi was clearly distressed and in panic "D-don't come closer... you don't want to be the reason i die mom..." Chaotou ran into his Reichi's room, locked it, just incase something happened...  
Reichi would not have to know...

Kagi's subconscious(V1 for short)-{calm down, what do you see}

Kagi-{TAKE LOOK FOR YOURSELF!}

the sight from Kagi's eyes were blurry, lens flares, over saturated, foggy, shakey, there was 10 of everything... Kagi was seriously on the deep end...

V1-{calm down, calm down}

Kagi-"DONT YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

to late, lets hope V1 has a floaty he can use...

Ruki-"Kagi..." she ran out the house crying heavily

Thanatos-"Ruki!" he followed after her

V1-{dont do this... you're above this}

Kagi-"The only 3 people who even GAVE A DAMN left... Arimi... Tabitha... i know Ruki isn't coming back..."

V1-{*sigh* you're just going through shock... you're ok... just}

KAGI-"NO WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE, DOC? CUT IT WITH THE PSYCHO TREATMENT!"

V1-{AS YOUR FATHER, I CANT} [Plot twist]

KAGI-"Fa-Fa-Father?... ARGHHHHHHHH!"

a person came forth from Kagi's temple the causing him to drop the Masamune, Tenji grabbed it before Kagi could, the person looked like Kagi, except taller, and with shorter well-kept Dark green hair

Kagi-"D-d-dad!"

His mom heard his call she peaked out the door {Hagurro... no... way...}

Dad-"Stop! think what you're doing to your friends, To you're mom!, TO REICHI!"

Kagi-"I-i-i don't know what else to do dad... i cant do anything...ones in a coma, the other one pretty dead, the last one thinks i'm a crazy..."

Dad-"Arialim... get over here"

Arialim moved and stood next to Kagi's Dad

Dad-"she's your Lover's Social Link for a reason, son"

Kagi-"wait... what? how'd you..."

Dad-"who's been in you're head this whole time?"

Kagi laughed a bit "Y-yeah.. i guess you're right..."

Arialim-"dont you remember how i came into being...? Dad..."

Kagi-"ok now i'm creeped again"

Arialim-"you finally mustered the courage to talk to Mom... i mean Arimi... and i was born from that truth, that bond of souls... you could say i started devolping the day you became friends...  
and finished developing the day you expressed your feelings..." Arialim dropped to her knees and broke out in tears "i've acted like a complete stranger... because otherwise you'd think its wierd right!,  
i'm not even human to start out with... and to top it off, i, in a sense, i'm you're daughter!, you'd just keep me in your pocket... protecting me... but i want to protect you dad... i-i love you..."

Kagi-"i love you too, Arialim, same goes for you Ukobach, Cu Chulainn, and My Rival

Mino-{there better be a no homo after that}

Kagi ++No Homo++

Mino-"telepathy... not what i was expecting but ehhh."

the clock struck 6am... time was up

Kagi's head sunk low "i'm so sorry Tabitha..."

Tenji put a hand on his shoulder "she told me... you made her the happiest she'd ever been, thank you so much Kagi..."*

Kagi's mom creept out from the dark hallway "H-Haggurro?"

Kagi's Dad turning around to her smiled "ahh, there you are, is dinner ready" he said jokingly

Choutou hugged Hagurro with all her strength and broke down "I-I-I missed you!"

Hagurro placed hand of reassurance on her shoulder "I have too honey, i have too"

Kagi turned to Adachi and Mino(who was in handcuffs)

Adachi-"well, gotta take this one back to the station... condolences"

Mino-"Visit me!"

they left..

And so That Part Was left To flow in the wind...

TO BE CONTINUED

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHOR'S CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep *wiping tears from eyes* 'damnit Soul Phrase, why you so good?'

EDIT Incep[2/2/12] 'holy crap, i seriously wrote that originally? *sigh* spur of the moment i suppose, well, down right uncanny... ahh fuck it, if i think its good, i suppose thats all that matters, huh?'

[5/26/2012] Prae Anima FES is DONE!... almost -.-

Kagi 'Tabitha... damn you Lucifer!'

Arialim 'dont worry Dad, i'll help!'

Hagurro 'so honey, really i'm starving, this boy eats no brain food what so ever'

Choutou *giggle* 'how does waffles sound?'

Ukobach 'sounds good Miss K'

Cu 'i'm glad that drama is over...'

Tenji 'Tabitha, as an honorary Masamune, you'll be buried in our family graveyard...' *sobbing*

~%~ a good ways away

~#~ to the south ~#~

Thanatos '... she's dead... i can smell it'

Ruki *emotional mess* 'GOOD! i-i-i hope he's miserable!'

?7 'target in sight... engaging'

?8 then go already!

~#~ to the west ~#~

Adachi 'do you know how... much... GOD DAMNIT HE DID IT AGAIN!'

Izunagi 'i'll get him'

Minoji 'Ride on Berith!, hey Succubus, you holding on?'

Berith 'yes sir'

Succubus 'not too fast!'

?9 *standing infront of them* 'Orpheus...' *BANG!*

~#~ to the north ~#~

Brown 'something feels off...'

Naoya 'i know... its like... someone we know died"

Nanjo 'i hope it wasn't Kagura or Ruki'

Claire 'oh my... this isn't good'

~#~ to the east ~#~

Terry *burp* 'to... much... soda...'

?10 'come-on Terry-kun, going to let you're girlfriend beat you?'

Soha 'Alice, where were you?'

Alice *sobbing* 'N-nowhere master...'

~#~ Earth's Bowels ~#~

Nebrios *crying* 'my human chains are dead Lord Lucifer'

Lucifer 'no need for the emotions... its hard, but just another human, correct Brother Helel?'

Helel 'of course brother, come Beezlebub, Nyarlathotep , Rejoyce!'

Beezlebub 'most Joyious indeed, tell us General, any info we can use?'

Nyarlathotep 'my mom said i couldn't be here past twelve guys!'

~#~ way up above ~#~ (on Pluto) [trollface]

Tabitha 'were... am i?'

Igor 'welcome... i see we again under... poor circumstances...'

Beilal 'banish me to Pluto will you Thanatos! I'LL GET YOU!'

?11 'Adachi and Souji... your imposter Izanagi's WILL be destroyed... by the Myraid Truths

Lilim 'oh my god, Ghoul this place IS perfect for our honeymoon'

Ghoul 'Ghoul happy... Lilim happy... all are happy'

~#~ Prea Anima ~#~

Arimi *backed into a corner* 'no... I REFUSE TO BE RAPED BY YOU A AGAIN!'

Incubus1 'come on baby... khehehehe ARGH!'

?12 'ZIODYNE!'

?13 'understood Souji!'

Principality 'lord... Izanagi...'

* * *

Incep-"hey guys!, upnext is a quick 3 chapter OVA(what ever that means, i'll assume it means a Transition to the next season), and then Ara Magnus(Altar of the Great) will start, now, they'll be on THIS story, i thought of separating them, which i might, but as of [2/2/2012] they'll be the same story, just under the Prae Anima Title card, but stick around for my shitty credits! :D

Incep(EDIT 5/26/2012): ...i had to work out that part... Karimi *facepalm* what was i thinking back in chapter 3 of the original, yeesh, no wonder though, i did them all at like 4am... which it is now... huh


	19. Credits & Roll Call

Chapter Nineteen-"Credits & Roll Call"

* * *

BEHIND THE SCENES

* * *

Incep, Author/Writer/Co-Writer/Idea's Man

Henchman, Assistant/ Catering

Claire, Lawfirm Head/ Igor's Assistant/Arcana-Fool

* * *

NON-OC(All the following until said other wise dont belong to me, but to ALTUS/Shin Megami Tensei)

* * *

Tohru Adachi, Supporting Char.(P4)/Supporting Character(Prea)

Hidehiko Uesugi(AKA Brown or Brad), Playable Char.(P1)/Minor Char.(P2)/Supporting Character(Prea)

Naoya Todo(Manga) Yuya Narumo(CD) Jihei Suzakuin(Novel), Protagonist(P1)/Co-Support(Prea)

Kei Nanjo(AKA Nate), Playable Char.(P1/P2:EP)/Supporting Char.(P2:IS)/Cameo(P3)/Supporting Character(Prea)/Arcana-Fortune(YES i know Nanjo's official Arcana is Hierophant!)

Eriko Kirishima(AKA Elly, Ellie, or Ellen), Playable Char.(P1/P2:EP)/Minor Character(P2:IS)/Cameo(P3/Prea)

Souji Seta(AKA Yu Narukami[Anime]), Protagonist(P4/Manga/Anime)/Playable Character(Mayonaka Arena)/Cameo(Prea)

Minato Arisato, Protagonist(P3/Manga)/Plot Char.(the Awnser)/Cameo(P4/Prea)

* * *

Boarderguard (for those OC that are based off NON-OC's [Example-this guy])

* * *

Minoji Ariseta(Souji Seta & Minato Arisato) [Mino]  
Age-18 Arcana-World

Hair Color- Sliver(Like Souji)

Hair Type- Emo Bangs(Like Minato)

Eye Color- Blueish Gray

Main Persona- Berith/Hierophant(P3), Hanged Man(P4)

Weapon- Chainsaws

* * *

Original Characters~~~~

* * *

Tempest Naro Kagura [Kagi]  
Age-17 Arcana-Sword(Spades)

Hair Color- Lime Green

Hair Type- Down to Neck, Shaggy

Eye Color- Cyan

Main Persona- Cu Chulainn/Tower

Weapon- Hammers

* * *

Seahina Momostu Arimire [Arimi]  
Age-18 Arcana-Justice

Hair Color- Brown

Hair Type- Tied Up, Frizzy

Eye Color- Light Blue

Main Persona- Principality/Justice

Weapon- Rockets

* * *

Tabitha "Masamune" Onnokobuu [Tabitha]  
Age-23 Arcana-Hermit

Hair Color- Dusty Red

Hair Type- Emo Bangs

Eye Color- Dull Pink

Main Persona- Nebrios/Hermit

Weapon- Whips

* * *

Chardale Lehen Rukikono [Ruki]  
Age-15 Arcana-Death

Hair Color-Black

Hair Type- Shoulder Length, Straight

Eye Color- Light Brown

Main Persona- Thanatos/Death

Weapon- Knives

* * *

Tenji Najino Masamune [Tenji]  
Age-25 Arcana-Coin(Clubs)

Hair Color- White w/ Blue Highlights(to match his Persona)

Hair Type- Super Sayian, Lots of Gel...

Eye Color- Goldenrod

Main Persona- Byakko/Temperance

Weapon- Masamunes... wait a minute...

* * *

Hagurro Kuyoji Kagura [Dad]  
Age-42 Arcana-Universe

Hair Color- Dark Green

Hair Type- Crew Cut, Straight

Eye Color- Ever Changing

Main Persona- *ZZZzzzzttt!* (Static, how odd...)

Weapon- Mind Games

* * *

Reichi Aino Kagura [Rei]  
Age-9 Arcana-Cup(Hearts)

Hair Color- Black

Hair Type- Odango(AKA Sailor Moon Hair), Straight

Eye Color- Lavender

Main Persona- None

Weapon- Kindness

* * *

Chaotou Kirikimi Kagura [Mom]  
Age-*SMACK* Arcana-Wand(Diamonds)

Hair Color- Black

Hair Type- Beehive, Lots of Spray

Eye Color- Light Purple

Main Persona- None

Weapon- Boat Ores/Paddles

* * *

Terriard Donald Harvard [Terry]  
Age-17 Arcana-Sun

Hair Color- Blond

Hair Type- Fuax Hawk, Brotastic

Eye Color- Green

Main Persona- None

Weapon- Smartass Remarks


	20. Soul Altar

Chapter Twenty "Soul Altar"

~~~~~~Minoji Perspective~~~~~~

Mino-"Ride on Berith!" he turned to Succubus "Hang-on to me tight, ok?"

Succubus-"not to fast Berith!"

Berith-"WE RIDE!" but then a boy, that looked alot like Mino stepped in front them, instead of Sliver hair, his was a dark blue...he had an armband that read S.E.E.S. on it...

?9-"so... you"re the impostor..."

Mino-"who the hell are you?" he said getting off of Berith"s horse and got closer the man drew a gun to his own head

Berith-"stand back sir"

?9-"Orpheus" *BANG!*

then a Human shaped figure appeared from him, it had a human head, but a mechanical body, on the chest a speaker, and a Lyre straped to its back, Mino"s eyes widened

Mino-"Y-y-you"re..."

?9-"Minato Arisato..." he turned his head and looked at Orpheus "Deathbound"

Orpheus-"HAH!" he charged at Mino, about to swing his Lyre

~!~ *GLASS SHATTER* ^Boss Battle!^ *Woosh!* ~!~

Succubus grabbed Mino and Jumped back "Master!, are you ok"

Mino-"thanks, but, now its time for the men to chat" Succubus nodded, returning to his body, Minato drew a Katana, and Minoji his Chainsaw "you"re ready to die, huh, mister Savoir?"

Minato grinned "i"m flattered" they rushed each other, countering one another"s moves with absolute perfection, same with Berith and Orpheus

Mino finally cracked the Katana into two "my bad, NOW DIE!" he charged at Minato, Chainsaw rev"d and ready to rip into something Orpheus blocked it with his Lyre, but the force Mino was rushing with, he hewwed the Lyre in half, leaving Orpheus wide open...

Mino-"THUNDERCLAP!" Berith lifted his spear in the air, lighting tore into Orpheus, causing him to spark and stutter as his machinery stopped still

~!~ ONE MORE ~!~

Mino charged the now defenseless Minato his chainsaw glew as he proclaimed "SLASHER"S TORRENT!" the sawblade was shot at... well, through Minato

Minato-"ARGHHHHHHH!" he fell to his knees, the Sawblade, tearing a hole right through his chest... blood gushing out Minato was barely alive... but unable to move

~!~ ONE MORE ~!~

Mino-"MUDO!" Berith nodded, as he was charging the attack Mino started talking

Mino-"HA! Mister "i saved the world!" HA! what bullshit, i maybe your genetic clone, formed from that robotic bitch"s angst... but that doesn't make me weak like you, compassion... emotion... freinds... their all just stepping stones for power! you know that, Social Link up, if you got lucky you"d get laid... and you get better Personas... ITS PERFECT!... but... you lack the knowledge to realize one thing...had of you died that night with your parents! this would of never happened... right, Death?"

Berith fired the Mudo attack at Minato... Minato"s Scream was Asorbed by the Darkness

Berith-"Excellent job as always sir!"

Mino-"silence!... i mean... what..." he collasped

~~~~~~Prae Anima/ Arimi Perspective~~~~~~

Arimi *backed into a corner* "no... I REFUSE TO BE RAPED BY YOU AGAIN!" (yay for never uploaded lemon scene)

Incubus1-"come on baby... khehehehe..." Then Ziodyne happened "ARGH!"

?12-"hey, there... you ok?" there stood a boy, with bowl-shaped gray hair with matching gray eyes holding a kind of Greatsword(IE 2 handed sword), next to him, a persona that looked ALOT like Adachi"s except it was less bloody... and not as malevolent, he was clad in a formal suit, overtop that, a trenchcoat, and a sliver mask, and strong, piercing yellow eyes.

?13-"Greetings Principality" the persona said to Arimi"s Persona, who was trying to stand, the persona helped Principality

Principality-"thank you... lord Izanagi"

Izanagi-"no need for the formalities" that reminded the Gray-haired boy that still hadn't introduced himself

?12-"my bad, hello, i"m Souji Seta, though, my friends call me Yu, whats your name?" he said helping her up

Arimi-"i"m Seahina Arimire, but you can me Arimi, i can"t thank you enough for the assist..."

Souji-"i heard you say something about rape... what happened?"

Izanagi-"Seta, thats crass, maybe she doesn't want to recount a traumatic experience"

Arimi-"its fine really... hey, do you happen to know a guy by the name Adachi?"

Souji and Izanagi moved to a slight battle stance

Souji-"yes, why?"

Arimi-"his persona looks ALOT like yours... i think its called uhhh Matsgau? no... errr"

Izanagi-"Magatsu Izunagi..."

Arimi-"yeah! that"s it!"

Souji grimmanced "do you know him?"

Arimi-"hes part of our team, or something, i dont know, i"m in a Coma in the real world, so i"m here Prae Anima, or "The Comparison with the Soul", but the team leader, Kagi, is in the real world, with some card or something he can travel to and from, and with Principality, i can open a Traesto Gate back to the real world... but can"t exit... otherwise i"d... well..."

Souji put a hand on her shoulder and gave a reassuring look "so, who"s Kagi?"

Izanagi-"i think she means that kid that Igor mentioned the Other day..."

Souji-"Really?... makes sense" he turned to Arimi "Does Kagi have Green hair?"

Arimi-"Lime, so Lime it"s scary"

Souji put his Greatsword in its sheath "ok then, well i ought to be going, take care..., could we have a way out?"

Principality-"of course" she created a portal to the alleyway "i apologize for that being the only way out"

Souji-"i"m just glad there"s a way out!, come Izanagi!" the two left

Arimi squealed "he is SOOOOOO Charismatic!"

Principality-"was he?"

Arimi giggled "and don"t think i didn"t see the way you were eyeing Izanagi"

Principality blushed "W-what? i wasnt!"

Arimi-"of course you weren"t... though... do you think i said too much?"

Principality-"not necessarily"

Arimi sighed-"ok then... but... i can"t help the feeling some bad has happened... to someone... like him"

~~~~~~Kagi/Ruki Perspective~~~~~~

Thanatos-"... she's dead... i can smell it"

Ruki *emotional mess* "GOOD! i-i-i hope he's miserable!"

?7-"target in sight... engaging"

?8 then go already! *kssh* the device turned off

just then a tomboyish blue haired girl jumped from the shadows pinned Ruki to the ground and drew a small handgun to Ruki"s Head

?7-"Naoto Shirogane, of Lucifer"s Earthbound Police, Thanatos, You are under arrest for suspected Traitorism!"

Thanatos-"I'd get off her if i was you human!"

Naoto pulled back the flintlock of the pistol Ruki cringed

Ruki-"GO AHEAD BITCH! do it... what do i have to live for anyways... my parents aren"t on vacation... they moved and forgot all about me... i"m nothing to them... Kagi"s gone crazy... Thanatos... i know you mean well... but you"re so pushy... i don"t want responsibility... just... just peace... and maybe... Death is that peace...

?-"if i ever hear that out of you mouth again, i promise you"ll sleep on that sofa for the rest of your life!"

Ruki {that voice its...} she turned her head "Kagi!" [i thought it was a Cliche line]

Kagi was walking up to her, Hammer strapped to his back, Ukobach walking to the Left, Cu Chulainn to the Right, and Hresvelgr perched on his left shoulder, Tenji was close behind riding Byakko

Kagi-"listen here detective bitch!, you have 10 seconds to get the FUCK off my girlfriend and tell me where to find Lucifer... or esle"

Naoto backed off shake horribly "Y-y-you think i"m scared of you?"

?12-"Naoto!" Souji was approaching from the other direction Naoto, trapped between buildings, Kagi, Tenji, and Her Friend...

Souji-"Naoto!, whats happening?"

Kagi-"And who are you? another one of Lucifer"s Pawns?"

Souji looked at him "i take it you"re Kagi?"

Kagi-"is that a yes?"

Hres crowed "Calm down sire... i can sense his energy... we would of been slaughtered by now if he was here to kill us"

Izanagi-"Ah... Hresvelgr, the bird of Yggdrasil, and Corpse Eater..."

Hres let out a chirp of surprise "L-Lord Izanagi?"

Cu-"Izanagi..."

Ukobach-"well... we're about to have our everything roasted"

Tenji-"Ahh... you must Souji Seta..."

Souji nodded "what happened here anyways?"

Thanatos-"this girl jumped Ruki, and apparently Lucifer want"s his best man back... all the bitches love me, what can i say"

Souji-"Naoto?... are you..."

Kagi-"THATS IT!, i remember Nebrios telling me that a blue haired tomboy challenged him, he won, and she was a Virgin Sacrifice!"

Souji-"Naoto... is this true" he moved closer to her

Naoto pushed him away grabbing her head and shook violently, clearly breaking down mentally "SHUT UP! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" then Ruki happened

Ruki-"so... you're one Lucifer's troops..." she walked towards her Knife drawn Naoto fired a shot at her

Kagi-"RUKI!"

the bullet grazed her cheek

Ruki-"Thanatos... hold the bitch down... i don"t like it when they squirm..." her voice took a horrible, evil filled, menacing tone

Thanatos caused chains to rise up and hold down Naoto's Arms, Legs, Torso, and Neck. Souji turned away

Souji-"Naoto..."

Ruki's Knife glew "WRIST POPPER!" Thanatos lifted Naoto's constricted body to a vertical position, and extended her gun arm, Ruki jabbed the Knife into her wrist and began twisting it, a horrid popping sound for each full rotation, a sick smile came across Ruki's face, Naoto was screaming in pure agony, Souji nearly threw up at the sounds being made by his friend, Naoto dropped the gun and her body went limp

Ruki "drop it" Thanatos let go of the Detective Girl"s Limp form, as Souji rushed to her... she WAS still alive, but losing blood fast, in a matter of seconds... she was dead anyways

Adachi drove up hearing the screams, His Izanagi(which we'll call Izunagi, because i can) was riding on the roof

Adachi "what the hell is... going... Seta? Shirogane? the hells' going on here?"

Kagi explained everything that he and Tenji Knew

Then Souji explained what had happened to him and how he was here now

Finally Thanatos and Ruki explained how it started

Adachi-"ok... wow people are dropping like flies... first Tabitha dies... then Ariseta is pretty much all BUT dead... and now Shirogane..."

Kagi turned his head "Wait? something happened to Mino?"

Adachi-"yeah, i'll call an ambulance..."

Ruki stumbled to Kagi "i'm... glad... your not crazy... anymor.." she collapsed, he grabbed her

Kagi-"Ruki! Ruki!"

Adachi noticed this Now there"s Two people, i repeat, one dead, the other just collapsed, send paramedics ASAP *kssh* he put away the radio

Izunagi-"Brother..." got into a battle stance

Izanagi-"Long time no see" he got into a battle stance aswell

Adachi-"hey! Izunagi don't even!"

Souji-"Izanagi! stand down!"

Lucifer's Voice-"good job! you failed me... and you showed SO much promise.. Tsk how sad, what do you think brother?

Helel's Voice-"Well, i think we should give the girl her humanity back, the whole Immortality deal isn"t working well, is it... my Sweet Brother Lucifer?"

Kagi"s rage flared "SHOW YOURSELF YOU BASTARDS!"

Lucifer's Voice "oh my, is that Hagurro's boy? let me get a better look..." a Man in armor, with black arm and leg guards, a white body suit of some kind, and yellow decorations, on its back for the left, 4 beautiful Angel wings, on the right, 4 Evil Demon wings, with long Blond hair, and piercing blue eyes... pale skin, and White boots... (sorry, whenever i hear Lucifer, i think of Lucemon FM)

Lucifer-"Oh, Tempest! hows my favorite nephew?"

Kagi's hammer glew as he slammed the ground "STOP PLAYING WITH ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT! ARGH! EARTH STAMP!" the hammer lodged itself into the ground, causing the section of the ground Lucifer was floating over to knock him out of flight

Lucifer-"17 years, and your so bitter towards Uncle Lucy? well, lets see what Helel thinks ,OH BROTHER"

another Man, in brillant white robes, dawning 6 torn up Angel wings, same body as Lucifer, but with Sandals instead of boots

Helel-"you called?... oh my! Nephew Tempest, it has been to long"

Tenji-"do you know something Kagura?"

Kagi-"NO!, i don't..." he turned back them "what... ever you're doing... it ain't... going... to work..." he collasped

Adachi-"goddammit!"

Cu-"Sir!, wake up sir!"

Lucifer-"oh! Chulainn just the guy i was looking for, i have a present for you!" he charged a Megidolaon and obliterated Chulainn back into Kagi

Ukobach-"like i said, our everything"

Hres sqwaked in protest

Helel-"oh, Hresvelgr, i thought you were still hanging around Yggdrasil, hmmm most troubling..." he did the same... and Hres had HIS everything broken, this caused Kagi to start hacking up blood violently.

Adachi-"Kagura!" Arialim came out of Kagi

Arialim-"Dad!"

Helel-"Hmmm, and who are you little angel?, you reek of velvet room, is Igor up to his old tricks?"

Lucifer-"Helel, my brother, why did you not inform me of this ability of Igor's?"

Helel-"my apologies brother..." then Arialim did something stupid she tried to rush them

Lucifer and Helel laughed

Lucifer-"O-ohohohoho oh... my how that tickled"

Helel about make a witty comment, got a Holy Arrow to side of the Face

Helel pulled it out "i didn't this this planet would have such large bees... i told you to ask Beezlebub to call the insects to sleep!"

Lucifer-"i did brother!, Beezlebub always shirks his responsibilities"

Arialim then decided to rush them again... only armed with a staff, anger, the only thing to make blind people blinder

Helel grabbed her "do you think this is the bug, Bezy forgot?" he handed her to Lucifer

Lucifer-"i"d have to say so"

Helel-"i"d feel bad for just letting it get Pollen before the other bugs... should we kill it?"

Arialim-"LET GO OF ME!" she struggled

Lucifer-"urgh... a bug that squirms, Light Chain!" Lucifer tossed her in between himself and Helel, then chains of light bonded her in place

Helel-"Armaggedon!"

Lucifer-"Morning Star!"

the attacks combined, then they said "Nth Degree" the attack destroyed Arialim before it was even near her, it made an entire row of buildings disappear...

Lucifer and Helel returned to the ground

Adachi-"damn!"

Kagi was pretty much in a pool of his own blood

the ambulance barely got there in time...

...to be...

CONTINUED!


End file.
